


Hard knock life

by Sternenzauber



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amnesia, Caning, Child Neglect, Coping with Mental Health Issues, Corporal Punishment, Grounding, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Spanking, Peter has superpowers though, Tony Stark isnt Ironman, dissociative epsiodes, dub-con, fingerstocks, fosterparents, medical testing with dubious consent, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenzauber/pseuds/Sternenzauber
Summary: Its not easy living with Tony Stark. Its not easy hiding a superpower. Its not easy to brave the world alone.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, I m not a native speaker, I m new to the fandom and dont have a clue.

Peter sat on a rooftop and watched the city lights go out, one after the other. The night hadnt been exactly busy, he had rescued a cat from a tree and returned a lost wallet. Small stuff for the friendly neighborhood spiderman. But everything was better than spending the afternoon at home. Peter sighed. Home. What a strange word. This place he lived in wasnt even big enough to be called a home. It was a bed, a writing desk and a drawer for his clothes.  
Home is where the heart is, or something like that. And where was that?  
Peter sighed and started his descent to the kitchen window. He was gratefull for the big sign over the door. It was just big enough to help him climb up and down the wall.   
„Tony Starks home for boys.“ The color was allready fading.  
Peter forced himself not to laugh and alert his guardian. „Boys“ was a really flexible term. Peter was pretty sure that MJ was a girl. Even if she didnt believe it herself.  
Carefull and slowly Peter climbed through the kitchen window. When he passed the abandoned kitchentable he took the last remaining piece of pizza, it had been probably meant for him anyway. It was still warm. Peter licked his fingers clean.   
„Was it tasty?“ an ice cold voice spoke behind him and suddenly the light was turned on.   
Peter slowly turned around to face his fosterfather.  
„Yes. Very. I love salami.“  
Mr. Stark slowly walked towards him, like a panther approaching his food.  
„Where have you been?“  
„Nowhere, sir.“ Peter took a step back. Then another.   
„Do you think I m stupid?“  
„No, sir. You graduated from MIT. You are actually very intelligent.“ Smiling softly Peter took an old photograph of Tony from the wall. It showed him at his graduation.   
„You look so handsome“, Peter said shyly.  
Tony sighed. „That was a long time ago.“ Then he shoke his head and laughed. This boy was so clever. Compliments at the right time could go a long way.   
„Now, my boy, care to tell me where you have been this evening?“  
„Not really, sir.“ Peter put the photo back up and fetched himself a glas of water.   
„Excuse me?“  
„You wouldnt believe me anyway, sir and if I recall correctly telling lies is a capital offense in this household.“ Smiling, Peter danced around Tony, waved and exited through the kitchen door.   
„Thank you for the pizza, sir, I appreciate it.“  
Before Tony Stark could do or say anything the kitchen door closed in his face.  
„Stay here you little brat! We are not done yet, you and I!“

„God, Peter where have you been again? If it goes on like that, Tony will chain you to the bed one day. Dont put it past him“, Ned said.   
„Why is he allways so pissed at you?“ MJ asked.   
„Because Peter cant accept the fact that he is a fucking orphan, just like the rest of us.“  
„Shut up, Flash!“ Mj, Ned and Peter said uno sono.   
„Whos turn is it anyway?“  
They kept on playing monopoly until Peter could hear a song from Black Sabbat from the other room. That was a good sign, Tony had calmed down a bit.   
„Allright guys, I ll go get my absolution. Wish me luck. He is going to kill me. If he actually has the guts to go through with it for once, I want white roses on my coffin.“  
„Hey, Parker, if you bite the dust for real tonight, can I get your pillow?“  
„I love you too, Flash.“  
„Come on in.“   
Sometimes Peter had the feeling that Tony Stark had batears. He was sure he had been absolutly silent. Nervously he twisted the seam of his pyjama t shirt.  
Still, after all this time in Tony Starks care, he wasnt sure what to think of the man. Peter never lied when he told Mr. Stark he tought him to be handsome. To Peter Tony was the most amazing man he had ever seen. Strong, charismatic, larger than life. Friendly, kind, protective. But that was only the Tony Stark in the photos.  
„I said, enter. What are you up to, lingering in the darkness out there?“  
Peter woke from his trance, knocked again gently and entered Tonys study.  
„Good evening, sir. I figured you would want to see me.“  
„Right. Hold on there for a second, I ll be with you shortly.“ His fosterfather kept on writing.   
Peters gaze explored the room. He was only ever in there for punishments.  
There were a lot of books and magazines in the shelfs. And a lot of stuff that mechanics might use. And of course there were his tools:  
A brush for Mj, though Peter doubted that Tony had ever had a reason to use it on her in any other way then to brush out her rather unruly wavy hair.  
( „Someday I m just going to cut it all off when you are sleeping, just you wait.“)  
A spoon for Ned. It was mostly used for cooking though.   
A paddle for Flash. Peter knew exactly that it was used on Flash more often than the other boy would admit. Flash allways played it off cool, when he got into trouble with Tony ( which happend twice a week, at least). But at night he would hide his tears in his pillow and a restless hand would search for something to hold on to, until Peter finally reached up and held his hand throughout the night. And in the morning they would both deny it to their dying breath.  
And a belt for Peter. It was okay. He could take it.


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a talk

Tonys POV  
Tony looked at Peter from the corners of his eyes. This kid was so strange and infuriating.   
„Mr. Parker, are you under the impression that I m ignorant to the happenings in my own fosterhome?“  
Peter was still playing with the hem of his pyjamashirt.   
„Look at me, when I m talking to you. Doing otherwise is impolite. Didnt I raise you well, boy?“  
Obediently Peter met Tonys gaze. „I m sorry, sir.“  
„Did I ask if you were sorry?“  
Peter looked away again. „No. I think you know very well whats going on. Yes, you are raising me well.“  
Slowly Tony got up and sauntered around the desk towards his fosterson. Gently he grabbed Peters chin and tilted his head up.   
„I said look at me, boy. Like this. See? Thats better.“ Gently he caressed Peters cheek.  
„Allways keep eye contact. Otherwise I might think you are…up to something.“  
The boy snuggled against his hand.  
„Are you up to something? Anything you want to get off your chest? Do you have a guilty consience about anything? You can tell me aynthing, you know. Its allway better that I dont find it out on my own.“ He caressed through Peters hair and went back to his chin, tilting his head up again. „Hm? Nothing that comes to mind? Should I tell you what I think is happening?“  
Nodding slowly Peter closed his eyes.  
„I think you are sneaking out at night again. After dinner, at quiet time. What are you doing outside at this ungodly hour?“  
Tonys most logical thought was that Peter was meeting a friend from school secretly.   
„Do you have a girlfriend from school? Or from your new techcourse? I was under the impression that you are quite smitten with MJ.“  
Peter smiled gently. „I like MJ, you know that sir.“  
„Then why Mr. Parker, was MJ home all evening and you werent?“  
Silence.   
„Allright. You cant tell me? What is the punishment for leaving the facility without my permission?“  
„15, sir.“  
„Lets make it 20 for lying to me.“  
„With all due respect, sir, I wasnt lying, I just didnt tell you.“  
Tony stared at Peter and started laughing. „Well, look at this smartass. Fine. Get me your tool, please.“  
If Peter was scared he didnt show it as he handed Tony the belt.  
„The rules, if you please Mr. Parker.“  
„No getting up before you allow it, sir, dont forget counting, not too much squirming, thanking you at the end sir.“  
Smiling Tony pulled down Peters pyjama bottoms. „Good boy.“  
„Bad boy, you mean sir, otherwise I wouldnt be in this position.“  
That was the reason Tony liked Peter so much. Allways cracking jokes, even on the scaffold.  
Gently Tony bent the boy over his knee.   
„Do you need to be restrained or can you hold still on your own?“  
„I ll try to be good.“  
„You know the consequences if you cant keep it up? Now count with me for your warm up. I dont want to hurt you.“  
Peter started laughing. Hysterically.  
„Whats going on?“  
„No…no…nothing…“   
„Then shut the hell up!“ The first hit silenced Peter abruptly.  
„Thats better. Number if you please, your highness?“  
„One, sir, thank you sir. Its just, …two sir, thank you sir…If you dont want to hurt me…three, thank you sir, …why hit me at all?“   
Tony didnt answer.  
When they arrived at 20 Tony granted Peter a bit of a break.  
„Can you still not tell me what you are up to, my boy?“  
Silently Peter shoke his head.  
„Is there anything I can do to help? You arent in trouble or anything, right?“  
„No. No, sir. Its allright, really.“  
„Do you work at Mr. Dalmar s place again? Do you need a bigger allowance? Peter, please just talk to me.“  
„No, I m not. I m allright, sir, really. I just need some more fresh air, thats all.“  
„Peter, this is your last chance. Tell me whats going on.“  
„There is nothing going on, sir.“

Ten minutes later the warm up was done after another set of 20 and Tony moved on to the belt. Peter was sobbing softly.  
Tony had allways prided himself to be a strict and thourough disciplinarian.  
„Please, sir, I wont sneak out anymore, if you dont want me to. Please have mercy, I cant…I cant…“ Crying openly now, Peter tried to turn around and look at Tony.  
The belt fell to the floor.   
„Its allright Peter. Keep your little secret, if its so important to you. Now wash your face and go to bed. No rubbing and no healing salves for three days, you know the rules.“

Peters POV

Peter got up, wiped a trembeling hand over his eyes, pulled up his pjs and went for the door. Something felt weird.   
Only when he crawled into bed he knew what that had been. He hadnt been forgiven. Tony had forgotten to give him his absolution.  
Peters heart clenched painfully. Maybe this time he hadnt earned forgiveness.


	3. Of corn and letnils and gravity blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys methods to improve his fosterkids mental state

Tonys POV  
Tony listened to the last line of the last song on the cd. Then he closed his eyes, stretched out on his bed and silently counted backwards from ten.   
Knock, knock.   
„Come in.“  
His door was allways open. Most nights he wasnt sleeping alone. There was a shakedown at the foot of his own bed, if one of his kids had had a nightmare and didnt want to sleep alone for the rest of the night.  
He heared a small whimper.   
„Come here. Did you have a nightmare?“  
Tony didnt even need to open his eyes to know that the child standing infront of him in the dark was Peter. He knew the sounds of his steps, the pattern of his breathing when he was upset.  
A moment later he had a lapfull of squirming, crying boy in his arms.  
„I m sorry, I m sorry, I m sorry, I m sorry. Do you still love me?“  
Tony hugged Peter to his chest and chuckled lightly.   
„Now, now, now what big words you are using tonight. Really, listen to yourself. Im sorry, who?“  
„I m sorry, daddy. I wont be naughty again, daddy. I love you, daddy.“   
Chuckeling Tony hugged the kid closer. „Promises, promises. I m really getting tired of your bullshit. Do you want to move on to another fosterhome? Shall I talk to your counselor that I dont want you anymore?“  
He could feel the tears seeping into the cuffs of his pyjamashirt. Peter shoke his head so violently that Mr. Stark could hear his neck crunching.  
Tony fished for Peters folder. It was stored under his bed. He had just the right things to calm his kids down again.  
For MJ it was her baby blanket with the scent of her mother on it. Tony didnt feel the need to tell her that he freshed it up from time to time. Thank god or whomever that he had like fifty bottles of that special parfume.  
For Flash it was a dvd with his families last vacation.  
For Ned it was a few toys from his childhood.  
Peter, unlike his other charges had never known his parents. He had still been a baby, when his mother and father had died in a plane crash.  
Crying silently he hugged the last remaining photograph of his parents to his chest.  
„Do you sometimes wish you would have died with them on that plane?“  
„Yes.“  
Tony had expected that answer but it shocked him to the core nontheless. He couldnt say anything for a long time. When he looked down on the boy in his arms again he could see that Peter had fallen asleep. The tears had dried on his cheeks in sparkling saltrivers.

Peters POV  
Peter woke up the next morning to a sunray tickeling his nose. He cuddled closer to Tony, desperatly trying to forget the stress from the night before.  
He knew that Tony Stark was a light sleeper. He felt Tonys arm hug him tighter for a brief moment, then the man let go of him. Without looking Peter knew that his foster father checked their babyphones and the security cameras in their room. How he himself managed to escape the man every other night was beyond him.  
When Peter saw Tony fetching MJs babyblanket he knew his friend was in distress. It was like that most mornings.  
Silently Peter got up and followed Tony to their room.  
Tony had MJ scooped up in his arms. She was wrapped in her security blanket and was allready on her way to calm down.   
Gently her fosterfather rocked her and talked quietly to her in Shona.   
Somehow Peter felt he was an intruder in what seemed to be a very private moment. When he wanted to retreat, Tony spoke to him: „Go back to my room. I want you in position when I come back.“  
Slowly MJ calmed down again. Peter left after he had made sure his friend was okay. Tony was right behind him, nearly chasing him back to his room. Peter fell into a jogg, his spidersenses went crazy and everything in his head screamed danger.  
A deep breath, a big jump and he landed on the bed, on his belly.  
„That was a close call, Mr. Parker.“  
It was no use resisting or putting up a fight, Tony would go through with the inspection anyway.  
Peter tried to save his dignity anyway: „May I go to the toilet first, sir?“  
„No you absolutly may not.“  
Allready sobbing softly Peter closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Then he went in for the kill: „Do you like what you see?“  
Tony said nothing at first. Instead he lightly stroked down Peters flanks, like Peter was made of glas and might break under his touch.  
„Yes. Very. Now be a good boy and get your hands out of the way. You cant escape me anyway, you should know that by now. Besides I m not really interested in your front, I m more invested in whats going on in the back. So far, any troubles sitting down?“  
„Yes, sir.“  
„Very good, everything is as it should be. Hm. Thats interesting. Please bend over my knee, I want to try something.“  
Peter felt panic rise in his belly. „Please, sir, I didnt do anything…“  
„Please brace yourself, Mr. Parker.“ And at that he pinched Peters bottom so hard that the boy screeched in distress.  
„Its allright, its allright, allready over, thats my good boy.“  
„What the hell did you do that for?“  
„Carefull Mr. Parker, do you not remember my castor oil and my ivory soap?“  
As a percaution Peter shut up. Actually to his best knowledge nobody in the household had ever been subjected to a mouthsoaping from Tony. The man liked to threaten, letting the possibility of a punishment hang over their heads like the sword of Damokles. It was almost worse than actually going through with it.  
Deep breath. „I m sorry, sir, the pain overwhelmed me a bit, it wont happen again.“  
Tonys face lit up instantly again. „Good boy. Now, do me a favour and go eat breakfast. Get out of my sight. Scoot!“  
Obediently Peter hang his head and went for the door. His heart was heavey. But he came up with something that could lift his spirits again. After a deep breath he turned around, hugged Tony around the waist and cuddled close to him. „I love you so much, Mr. Stark.“  
Tony couldnt bring himself to push the boy away, but he chuckled lightly, looking down on Peter. Non too gently he ran his fingers through his charges hair. „I know.“  
Unconsciously the boy held him a little tighter, as if he might slip through his fingers. Ugly images of accidents and funerals flashed infront of Peters eyes.  
„I dont want to loose you“, Peter whispered.  
„Now now, what nonsense are you talking now. For someone so bright you are incredibly stupid sometimes. You should know that you would be better off without me, right?“  
Frantically Peter shoke his head and held on so tight that Tony got troubles breathing.  
„Now what is this all about? Scoot, go eat breakfast or the others will have devoured all the muffins when you get there.“  
„We get muffins today?“  
„That was a joke. Of course not. You get plain porridge.“  
Sighing, Peter let go of Tony and went to the kitchen.

Flash was arguing with Ned: „I didnt break the coffee machine, YOU broke the coffee machine! You are talking nonsense.“  
„Flash, I dont even drink coffee!“  
One shove led to another until one coffee cup ended up on the floor.   
„Shit!“ Peter came over with the duster.   
In that moment Tony entered the kitchen. „Who of you did this?“  
„Please, dont be angry sir, it was the chipped cup anyway“, MJ said.   
„Not my question. Huh?“ Tony grabbed Flash at the chin. 

When Tony Stark looked into your eyes it seemed like he looked down into your soul. Every truth, every lie was layed out.   
Before he could look too closely Peter said: „It was me, Mr. Stark, I beg your pardon.“  
Tony let go of Flash. „MJ, we are drinking tea or hot chocolate today, I ll have to have a look at this coffee maker first.“  
„Of course, sir, coming right up.“  
Sighing Mr. Stark joined Peter at the waste paper basket. „I really dont know if you are just incredibly clumsy or if you do all this just out of spite. The state isnt paying me enough for this shit.“  
„Leave the government out of this, you get 70 dollar for each and every one of us per week.“  
Tony laughed. „And believe me, you arent even worth it.“ The fosterfather took a package of corn and a package of lentils out of the cupboard.  
„Ups. Look whos clumsy now.“ He had spilt the content of the two packages on the tiles of the kitchen.  
Looking his charge in the eyes sternly, Mr. Stark proclaimed: „Tonight at 7, I dont want to see a single piece of corn or a lentil laying around here. Divide them up and put them in two bowls. No lunch or dinner until its done. Come to me when its done by 7 and say sorry. Or else…“  
Nodding Peter hang his head. „As you wish sir.“  
„Good.“ Tony turned back around in the doorway. „One last thing. If I find out that someone has helped him, you lot will not see the light of day for a very veeery long time. Am I understood?“  
Uno sono the fosterchildren replayed: „Yes, sir.“  
Finally the man left the kitchen again.  
MJ shoke her head and sighed. „He has got to be kidding, right? Who are you, Cinderella?“  
„Someone like her, I guess.“  
Ned looked puzzled. „What is he thinking, shall this mess just stay here all day?“  
Flash approached Peter carefully. „Thank you, Parker. May I help you with that?“  
„Its okay. Whats the time? I ll start now and join you at class in a bit.“

Peter worried all day long. It was too much work by far. He was allready in hot water and he didnt want to add to it. If you had beef with Tony you better kept a low profil. If you could you fled the country. But as this wasnt an option for Peter he decided to get the punishment over and done with really quickly.  
He could hear the others at the dinner table. He was hungry too.   
Nobody was around so Peter let his spideysense run free, he worked a lot faster that way. And he sensed Tony approaching him when the man left his room.   
His fosterfather sat down beside him and digged his fingers into the lentils and the corn.  
„Feels nice, doesnt it?“  
Peter nodded, he liked the cooling sensation too. Grinning Tony took a handfull and let the corn and lentils mix roll down Peters arm. Peter got goosbumps.  
Tony liked working with sensations to ground his fosterchildren. He let them play with intelligent putty, he let them build sandcastles out of kinetic sand and he made sure MJ had an extra blanekt that she could snuggle up to at night. Feeling the outlines of her body calmed her down.  
With Flash he worked with ice or coolpacks when the boy was too hotheaded.  
In the beginning, when Peter had moved in with Tony, the man had tried to get the boy to refocus with painstimuli. It had backfired royally. Peters spideysenses had been all over the place. He had become hysterical.  
Hiding everything spidermanly from Tony was a challenge as it was. When Peter couldnt focuse it was even harder. But that didnt stop him from enjoying a thing or two.   
„You are awfully sensitive lately, boy.“  
Could Tony read minds?  
„I m sorry, sir“, Peter answered automatically.   
„Its allright, Petey, that wasnt an accusation. Are you allright? You seem a bit…out of it? Ready to try something new?“  
Obediently Peter nodded and followed Tony to his room.   
„Get on my bed please, Peter. It got delievered here this morning, lets see how you like it.“  
„What is it?“ Peter got curious. He had heared from the others that Tony purchased bigger or smaller stuff to help improve the well being of his fosterchildren from time to time. MJ had gotten a hammock. Flash had gotten a daylightlamp. Before he could ponder over what Ned had gotten, Tony instructed him to close his eyes.  
When his fosterfather started to take his shirt off, Peters eyes flew open again.   
„I said close your eyes, boy! Do you really want to ruin my suprise? Now hold still. I ll let you wear your boxers.“  
But Peter couldnt help himself and peeked again.   
„Allright, you brought this on yourself, just for that you are getting the earplugs and the blindfold.“  
Five minutes later Peter knew what Tony had gotten him. It was a gravity blanket.  
„We will start with ten minutes. If you absolutly dont like it, just tell me. Take a nap, rest a bit.“ Then Peters hearing was almost gone and his eyesight was taken away. He was wrapped in the blanket and felt its weight pinning him to the bed.   
„Dont leave me…stay with me…sit with me, please?“ Frantically Peter searched for Tonys hand. He felt the bed dip, Tony had sat down next to him. Peter calmed down a bit.  
It was uncomfortable at first, but Peter was gratefull for the darkness. After a while his senses calmed down a bit.   
„Allright, that should be enough for now. We will do double time tomorrow.“  
Peter thanked Mr. Stark and returned to his room.

„How is it going, bro?“ Ned was on his laptop, watching videos.  
„Horrible. He has got a new torture device.“  
„Oh shit. What is it?“  
„A really heavy blanket.“  
Ned looked confused for a moment but then he smiled. „Really? I ve read about those, they can be really good if you cant…feel yourself right, I guess? They can also improve your sleeping.“  
Peter nodded and went to sit down at the window sill. And suddenly he felt his spider senses coming to life. Someone was in trouble.  
A quick look around the room. MJ was listening to music and when she did that the world around her was dead to her. Ned was still captured by his video. Flash was in the bathroom. He was out oft he window quicker than his next heartbeat.


	4. The locked window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks Tony doesnt want him anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Warning: threat of caning.

Tonys POV

Bills, bills and –you guessed it!-more bills! The kids were eating the hairs from his head. He would have to cut down on MJs hairproducts. Couldnt she just use coconutoil for her locks like any sane girl her age?  
When he checked his emails he nearly got a heartattack. Inspection from the child care service. Tomorrow at 10. 

„BOYS! Front and center! You will now clean this hellhole here till it shines like the crown of the statute of liberty, if you know whats good for you!“  
MJ sighed. „Ned, do you think that Mr. Stark actually knows that I am girl?“  
„I do know that, Miss Jones, your sanitary napkin bill proofs it to me each and every month!“  
„Oh my god!“  
„On second thought, it could also be possible that you are a guy with boobs. On third thought you barely have boobs. Anyway, get going, you lot, or there will be no lunch and no dinner. Where is Peter?“  
„He…he…he…“ Ned couldnt stop stuttering, while a puzzled MJ still tried to recollect her words for a witty comeback.   
„Yes?“  
„He had to go to the bathroom, sir.“  
Mr. Stark walked to the window of their room. „MJ you clean those windows, Ned, you ll strip the beds for the laundry and Flash you will wash up the floor.“  
„Yes sir.“  
The head of the household stood in the doorway and turned around again.   
„Woe betide you, if Peter isnt in the bathroom.“  
They all stared after him for a few minutes.   
„Did he just say I am a guy with boobs?!“

Peters POV  
Mrs Daughtfires cat wasnt difficult to locate. Little Cleopatra was stuck in the tree outside her house and could neither go up nor down.  
„Pesky little feline. Come here, miez miez miez.“  
She was soft and cuddly and obviously loved being petted.  
„Come on, sweety. Your mummy will be so pleased to have you back.“ Will my daddy be glad to have me back too?  
Peter delievered the cat and went in for a swing by Tonys window. Sadly Peter watched Tony go about his routine. It was as if he didnt even notice Peter was missing.  
Gently Peter rested his hands on the glas, just around Tonys figure. For Peter that was a bit like hugging. Sometimes he wished for the man to just hold him close, to protect him from this world. In moments like that Peter contemplated just telling Tony about spiderman. Maybe the man would understand. Maybe the man would help him. Maybe the man could calm his fears.

Then the moment had passed, Peter climbed back up to the roof, changed his clothes and wanted to return to his room. But the window was closed.  
Peter went back to Tonys window, but he didnt dare to knock. He made himself small on the windowsill and fought back the tears. Tony had never locked him out before.  
Where will I sleep tonight? I will be cold without a blanket, wont I?  
Who wants a fosterchild who is only trouble? Tony wouldnt want him anymore.  
Peter started sobbing. The sobbing got harder and louder when he saw Tony approaching the window.

Tonys POV  
Where on earth could that blasted boy be? He was so out of it, that he didnt see Peter sitting outside at first. Only when he thought that he had heared a small sob he turned around and nearly got a heartattack. What on earth…Deep breath. He opened the window carefully.   
„Care to explain what you are doing out there in the middle of the night, little spider?“  
„Its nine pm…“  
„Dont cut me off, Mr. Parker! Carefull, dont move. Give me your hand. There you go. I should chain you to your bed, you know. You nearly killed me with shock. What on earth were you doing out there? You are grounded, did you allready forget that?!“  
Tony observed Peter freezing up. „Why do you call me little spider?“ His voice sounded almost panicky.   
The fosterfather smirked. Then his face turned to stone again.   
„How am I going to keep you safe if you just disapear into the night all the time? No, this is were you zip it! Do you think I m stupid?“  
„No, sir, I thought we allready established that I would never think you are stupid, you are actually very intelligent, you…“  
„ I said, this is were you zip it! Allright, please undress and bend over the chair, Mr. Parker. I will add ten strokes to your daily dosage.“  
Peter didnt fight or argue.  
Somewhere between the third and the fifth stroke the boy started talking: „I thought you had locked me out, sir, I thought you wouldnt want me any more.“  
Tony started laughing. „Now, dont be ridiculous.“ The fosterfather fetched something from under his bed.   
„I wondered how you would take to being caned. Maybe the belt is too soft for you.“  
The tears in Peters eyes spoke volumes.  
Frowning Tony wiped Peters tears away. „Now, now, no reason to cry just yet, my boy. I ll give you something to cry about in just a minute.“  
Scared and wideeyed Peter cuddled into Tony, searching for comfort. He whimpered lowely. The cane in Tonys hand looked so scary.  
„Such a sweet boy you are. So cuddly. Dont be afraid, I promise I will go easy on you, its your first time after all. Now, I know you are scared…“  
Peter was crying openly now. His spidersense was going through the roof, it was as if he could allready feel the impact of the cane on his body.  
Tony sighed and let the instrument fall to the floor.  
„Its allright, kid. Just you and my palm, that should do it for now.“  
Why do you try to solve all our issues with corporal punishment? Peter didnt say that out loud.  
„I m sorry, Petey. It is just a quick fix. Would you rather I take away your freedom?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and comments. I m so happy to hear from you


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter allways has to hurry up

Peters POV  
Peter rested on Tonys chest and cried into the mans dressshirt. He sobbed heartbrokenly. Rocking him gently as if he was a baby, Tony tried to calm Peter down again.  
Jawning Peter cuddled closer to Tony. „I prefer the quick fix too. I d rather not have you take away my freedom.“  
„Would you mind using a tissue? My shirt is not a handkerchief. Stop nudging. Ew, Peter, you have a very cold nose.“  
Suddenly Peter felt his spidey-senses coming to life. Everything tingled. Shit.   
„Mr. Stark, I ll fetch myself a tissue, allright?“

It was an armed robbery. Peter had never been so scared in his life. But he stepped infront of the victim and took the bullet without as much as a sigh. It didnt hit him fullforce, it just grazed him. He took the elderly lady to safety, calmed her down, called for an ambulance and waited for the police. When he could hear the sirens he disappeared into the night.  
He was dead on his feet and didnt want to disturb the others, so he sneaked into Tonys room and curled up at the foot of the bed. Somehow he longed for a hand in his hair, for a hand to hold onto. But he didnt dare to wake his fosterfather. Tony was an incredibly light sleeper, he would wake if you touched him even lightly.  
Wake him and tell him. Just tell him. Get it over with. Maybe…just maybe he will calm your fears, comfort you, hold you while you fall asleep.  
But Peter didnt want to wake Tony Stark. So he just curled around the mans feet and cried himself to sleep.

He woke to Tony screaming MJs name and calling for an ambulance. The man pressed uncomfortably against his shoulder. Peter started squirming.  
„Ouch, ouch, let go, you are hurting me…“  
Tony tore at his T shirt. The frown on his face meant bad news.   
„MJ, call the ambulance off. Leave us. I need to talk to Peter alone.“  
„Please, sir, whats going on, is Peter allright?“  
„That will be all MJ, thank you.“ There was the timbre in Mr. Starks voice that announced trouble. The girl obeyed without another word and left the room. In the doorway she turned and gave Peter a pitying look.

„I hope you found your god damn tissue.“ Tonys voice was cold. „Care to tell me whats going on?“  
Lowering his gaze Peter didnt answer.   
„Nothing? Let me rephrase that. You wont be leaving your room until you tell me what is happening here. You think you can go behind my back? Well, think again.“  
Peter still didnt answer.  
„Right. Let me rephrase again. You wont be leaving MY room anytime soon.“  
Gently Tony lead Peter to a corner of his room.  
„Stretch out on your belly if you please Mr. Parker. No. Closer to the wall. Good boy. Now tugg your legs to your chest. Very good.“  
Now Peter could see what Tony was doing. In his hand he held some sort of tape. Peters heart started beating faster. No…  
But instead of restraining Peter, Tony just delimited a rectangle on the floor, around Peter and ordered Peter to kneel down in it.  
„You need my explicit permission to leave this space. Do you understand me, Mr. Parker?“  
„Yes, sir“, Peter whispered and ducked his head submissivly.  
Tony went back to whatever it was he was doing. He was tinkering on something as usual. Peter waited, but the man didnt adress him again. Hours went by, at noon Tony left to eat lunch with the others. 

Peter felt thirsty.  
„Mr. Parker, do you care to explain to me how all that blood ended up on your clothing?“  
Tony Stark received no answer.

„You do realize that you are violating Peters most basic human rights, right? In case you dont know his rights, I do and I am going to report you to child care services if you dont release him this instant.“  
Tony was laughing. „Michelle, Michelle, Miss Jones, such big words out of such a little person.“  
MJ wasnt laughing at all. „Do I have to call Amnesty International aswell?“  
„You, my dear child, arent calling anybody, our phone is disconected until I can afford you lots horrible phonebill again.“

„You do realize, my boy, that I m worried, right? Please tell me whats going on.“  
„You arent worried, Mr. Stark, you just dont want to pay the cleaning service for my clothes every other day.“  
Without a word Tony ripped the tape off the floor and rearanged Peters borders. He had lost a centimeter.  
Peter shut up and hang his head. For Tony, that seemed to be enough show of submission, he gently ran his fingers through Peters hair.  
„If you are good, I ll give you a glas of water later. Do you think you can be good?“  
Nodding quickly Peter cuddled into Tonys hand. „I m sorry I was cheeky, sir. Sit with me a little while?“

Sometimes Peter wanted to call Tony Stark „daddy“. Just for the feeling of belonging to somebody. Sometimes it was a blessing that Peter had never known his parents. Tony was the only father he had ever known. Of course he could have done better, but beggars cant be choosers.

Tony sat next to Peter. He was working something on his tablet and caressed Peters hair absentmindedly. When Peter moved too much or even came near his borders Tony would pinch the back of his neck as if he was a disobedient dog.  
After a while Peter curled up on his side and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt a blanket being tucked around him.  
„I ll be right back, Mr. Parker. You stay here, enjoy your cuddly blanket and be good.“  
„Yes, sir.“ Peter smiled softly up at Tony. Tony smiled back. Then his smile vanished and he gripped Peter at the chin.   
„If you leave your parameters, Mr. Parker, you will be thinking that the torture chambers of the spanish inquisition are a nice holiday resort. Do you understand me?“  
Swallowing down his fear, Peter forced himself to look into Tonys eyes. „Yes, sir“, he replied softly.

In the moment Tony left Peter felt his senses tingle. That had to be an evil curse. Deep breath. Then he texted MJ and Ned: „Distract Tony for as long as you can.“

The fear nearly smothered Peter. The water was ice cold. How in hell would he explain his wet clothes to Tony? This time the man would kill him. For sure.  
Away with those dark thoughts! Peter took a deep breath and went in for a dive. He grabbed Fluffys right paw and dragged the little golden retriever puppy out of the water. The drift had been to strong for the little furbaby.  
Five minutes later Fluffys owner held him in her little arms again. Peter calmed her down and thanked his lucky star that it hadnt been the little girl wo had fallen into the stream.

„No, Ned, we cant paint the floors white, were would we walk and stand? This is absolutly absurd!“  
„Michelle, no I dont need another cup of tea, thank you, you are too kind, whats the matter with you today, kids?“

Peter was running. Ned had sent him a text. „Hurry up. Two or three minutes.“ He could make it.

Tonys POV  
„I really have to go back to look after your brother now, kids…“  
„Dont you want another cup of tea, Mr. Stark, I made too much anyway.“  
„What did I tell you about wasting our resources, MJ?“  
„I m sorry, please forgive me Mr. Stark.“  
Tony rolled his eyes. „Allright, allright, come off it, girl, its just a bloody teabag.“  
Ned: „Mr. Stark did you notice how nice and clean our windows get with the help of this new window cleaner?“  
„What the hell are you, an advertisement? Zip it! I really have to go look after your brother now.“  
MJ and Ned followed Mr. Stark to his study. Mj was talking his head off and when he opened the door Ned saw Peter climbing through the window. Any moment now Tony would turn around and see Peter and all hell would break loose.   
And then Ned screached. Loudly.   
Then he gasped for air. „I….I….I…I…“  
„What the hell just happened?“ Tony asked, totally flabbergasted himself.   
Ned watched Peter kneel down in his corner.   
„I…I…I…I“  
„Spit it out allready, Ned!“  
„I thought I had seen a mouse.“   
Peter showed the victory sign.   
Tony sighed and turned around.  
„Really, Parker, what is this? Back straight, a little tighter if you please! This isnt a vacation.“  
„Yes, sir, sorry, sir.“ Peter tried to calm his breathing down. He was glad, that the blanket shielded him from Mr. Starks gaze.  
His fosterfather came over. „You are all wet boy, are you sweating so much?“  
„Yes sir, but I m actually pretty cold. I ll just lay down again.“  
„Dont forget, stay inside the broders. I ll give you something to drink, would you like that?“

„Oh god, he nearly gave me a heart attack.“ MJ sat down again.  
„Yeah, me too, that was a close call.“ Ned was still breathing heavily.  
„Whats allways the matter with Parker, aynway?“  
„Shut up, Flash!“

„I think you have a fever, my boy. You are shivering. Come here, spiderbaby, you can sleep at the foot of my bed tonight, would you like that?“  
„Spiderbaby?!“ Peter gasped. Did Tony notice anything?  
„Yes. My little spider. Come here.“  
When Tony didnt say anything else, didnt scold him and didnt start shouting, Peter took a deep breath and climbed into the bed.  
„Why do you call me spiderbaby, sir?“ Peter asked cautiously.  
„Because you are as hard to catch as a spider. Now come here or do you want to sleep in the corner.“  
„No, sir, thank you sir.“ Smiling gently Peter curled up at the foot of Tonys bed.  
„Thought so. Now, lights out, close your eyes, go to sleep. Good night.“  
„Good night. I love you Mr. Stark.“  
„I know, kid. Dont you dare move from this bed until morning.“  
„I dont bloody care, Flash, you ruined our salad with all that sugar! Really, the recipe said one spoon full. You study at Midtown High dont you? How much is a bloody spoon full, Flash?“  
„Just because you dont have the stomache for my culinary finesses you lame-brained scoundrel…“  
„BOYS!“  
Flash and Ned froze.   
„What the hell is going on here?“  
„Ned is an idiot.“  
„Flash is messing up our food.“  
Tonys gaze was fire and ice. His voice sounded like a needle scratching on a window. „Boys, please do tell me, isnt the world a hostile enough place as it is, without us adding to it with petty quarreling?“  
That shut them both up.  
„Mr. Parker, I said four minute eggs, not four one minute eggs and where the HELL is the bread?“  
„Its coming right out of the oven, sir.“

„Carefull, he is in one of his moods again. Lets get lunch over quickly.“ Ned whispered when they were all washing their hands in the bathroom.   
And suddenly Peter felt everything tingeling again. That had to be a nightmare. That wasnt happening.   
He took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen.   
„Please, I m not hungry, sir, may I be excused.“  
„Certainly not, Mr. Parker. If you are not hungry, you may have something to drink, eat later but you keep us company. Doing otherwise is impolite.“  
„Yes, sir, sorry, sir I didnt mean to be rude.“  
Tony smiled forgivingly. „I know. You are my good boy, arent you?“  
Was he a good boy? He didnt know if Tony would still think so, if he knew. Maybe it was better not to tell him afterall.  
Peter felt afraid. He didnt want to let the person who needed help down. But he also didnt want to end up over Tonys knee again. He feared that Tony wouldnt want to keep him if he antagonized him too much.  
It felt like suffocating. Horrible.  
He forced himself to smile and sit still for five minutes.  
Tony rewarded that with a fond smile and an offered bite of his own toast.  
Gratefully Peter took it and swiftly pressed his lips to the back of the mans hand afterwards.  
Instantly Tonys smile grew bigger. Gently he caressed Peters hair.  
In moments like this Peter knew that Tony loved him. He was his son, not just a burden and nuisance that the state was happy to be rid of.  
And then the moment passed.  
Peter forced himself to sit still for five more minutes until he excused himself to the toilet. Ugly images of his late aunt and uncle flashed infront of his eyes. He climbed out of the window and ran.


	6. Passing moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters plans are allways rearanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and a Special thanks to those of you who wrote such nice comments.

Tonys POV  
„Ned, Flash clean up the plates please, I need to go over the shoppinglist with MJ. Who of you wants to acompany me to the mall?“  
„Maybe Peter would like to go?“, Flash suggested.   
„Peter is still grounded.“  
„I ll go, Mr. Stark if the boys dont want to go. Do you guys need anything else?“ MJ offered.  
„When I ll return I want to see a sparkling clean flat. Do you all get that? Where is Peter?“  
Ned swallowed thickly. „Still in the bathroom. I ll instruct him.“  
Tony nodded. „Allright. Miss Jones, if you are ready, we will be going.“  
At the door Tony turned around. „Tell Mr. Parker he can think up a nice couplet for his gravestone, should I ever catch him out and about.“

Tony knew he had sounded mean, cruel and angry. But deep inside he was frightened down to the core. Was Peter doing drugs? Was he in bad company? Was he in danger? What the hell was the boy doing when he sneaked out at ungodly hours?  
Maybe he should invest in a tracker or another babyphone? Maybe he should just chain him to his bed. Tony shoke his head and ignored that thought. They were not living in the middle ages. 

Peters POV  
The stress took his toll. Peter was exhausted. All he wanted was to go to sleep. He couldnt stop thinking about his bed when he felt his senses coming to live again. He sighed and went on the next mission.  
Five hours later he climbed up to the balcony on the other side of Tonys room. The door of the balcony didnt even have a lock. It was in the late afternoon, the flat was silent, the others must be out and about.  
Exhaling and relaxing a bit Peter wanted to head to his room. But someone was blocking his way. Peter stared into the cold eyes of his fosterfather.  
„I dont really know Mr Parker if you just cant grab the concept of grounding or if you are going behind my back just out of spite. Anyway, it ends now. What do I have to do, chain you to your chair?“  
Tony sauntered over, Peter hang his head.  
„Look at me when I m talking to you.“ More gently than Peter had thought Tony grabbed Peters chin and lifted his head to his eyelevel.   
„See? Thats better. Now, I ll have to go meet Mr. Rogers this afternoon. Until I m back I want this dump here cleaned until it shines like the top of the empire state building.“  
„Yes, sir.“  
Tony nodded, then he grabbed Peter at the collar of his T Shirt.   
„Now, listen here young man: You, my dear, are grounded. If you dont get the meaning of that, look it up in the dictionary. If I catch you out and about one more time, I ll invest in a torture rack. Got it? Say yes sir.“  
„Yes, sir. Can you let go of me? You are hurting my neck.“  
Snarling Tony let go, but then he nodded and kissed Peter on the forhead.   
„You ll be good, right? I ll bring you your favourite tech magazine, if you are good.“  
Smiling gratefully Peter cuddled closer to Tony.  
„Thank you, daddy.“ Before Peter could think about his words, they were out. His painfull feeling of wanting to belong to somebody had overwhelmed him. Fearfully he looked up at his fosterfather. Sometimes Tony didnt mind, sometimes he wouldnt take kindly to being called daddy.  
But today seemed to be Peters lucky day. Tony smiled down on him fondly.  
„Peter, dont you want to tell me whats going on? Cant you tell me?“  
„You will be mad.“  
„I wont, I promise.“  
Peter smiled hopefully. Then he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.   
„MR. STARK! QUICK!“  
„What the hell…“  
„FLASH IS FLOODING THE BATHROOM!“  
„WHAT?“  
And the moment had passed again.


	7. Typical Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social workers, a Memory and Tony

The teenagers were scrubbing the flat as if their lifes depended on it. Because it probably did.  
When Tony came back from his visit at Mr. Rogers he looked so stressed out that Peter locked away the coffee maker for good meassure. It wouldnt help anybody if the man got a heartattack.  
„Flash, go and wash your face and comb your hair. MJ, cant you wear something nice for a change?“  
Instead of an answer MJ gave him the finger.  
„Allright, are you all ready?“  
„We love you Mr. Stark!“, they said uno sono.  
„Could you all just tune that down a bit, no one believes this bullshit.“  
The social worker ringed.  
„Allright? Ready? Here, play this boardgame. Its monopoly.“  
Peacfully they played for a while. MJ had disappeared into her room and had changed into a nicer T shirt eventually.  
Peter kneeled on the floor at the end of the coffeetable and managed monopolys bank.  
Tony came back from the tour with the social worker. He looked a little less stressed. That had to count for something right?  
And then Peter felt his spider tingles setting in. He took a deep breath, finished his turn, got up and gently nudged Tonys shoulder until the man looked up.  
„May I please go to the library for a while, sir? I could fetch some milk from the grocery store on my way home?“  
It was Peters lucky day. Of course his fosterfather didnt dare to say no, when the social worker was there.   
Peter went for a swing around the city. So that was what freedom felt like. It felt good. He helped a few tourists find their way, returned a stolen bike and was glad that no major trouble was going on. When he climbed up to Tonys open window his spidey senses warned him in time.   
„Drop what you are carrying and hands over your head, young man.“  
Obediently Peter let go of the shopping bag and showed Tony his hands.  
His fosterfather sauntered over like an animal on the pounce. Non too gently he searched Peter. The boy had no idea what he was looking for. Drugs maybe?  
Yes, drugs. Tony rolled up the sleeves of Peters jacket and ran his fingers over Peters arms. Peter smiled, it tickled, he got goosebumps. Was Tony looking for injections marks?  
„I got something for you, sir.“  
„Hand it over.“  
Peter handed over the milk bottle.  
„I got something for you too, Mr. Parker.“ The promised comic book came into view. „I m sure it will lighten your grounding time a bit.“  
Hoping he looked adequatly chastised, Peter hang his head and murmed a thank you and a sorry. When he dared to look up and met Tonys eyes he was met by ice and snow.  
„I told the social worker that I dont want you anymore.“  
Peter felt like his world hat stopped spinning. He wanted to say a thousand things. Like: „I m sorry, please forgive me one more time. Please let me stay here, I cant loose my friends and my school. I ll try to obey you, I ll try to be better. Please, I dont want to loose you. I love you, daddy.“  
But of course he couldnt say something like that.   
Infront of Peters eyes the painfull memory of his relatives death raised its ugly head:

Peter was the little orphan again, who ended up on Tonys doorstep, like a thrown away kitten. Just a lost little boy, who didnt matter to anyone.  
His social worker had left and little Peter was hiding in a corner of the kitchen. He hadnt dared to cry because maybe the stern looking man wouldnt like that.  
Tony Stark had set down at the table, Peters file infront of him. Next to him there had been a cup of hot chocolate. With a silver spoon in it.  
„Well, well, well. Parker, Peter. Thats you?“  
Peter could hear the conversation in his head.  
„Yes, sir“, he had answered. Tony had praised him for being so well behaved.  
When the man had beckoned him over, Peter hadnt moved from his place. Instead of insisting Tony had taken the cup of hot chocolate, had tasted and had smiled: „Heaven, this is good.“ Then he had dipped the spoon in the hot beverage and had held it out for his new fosterchild. Carefully Peter had come closer and let himself be fed by hand.  
After the third spoonfull of hot chocolate he had curled up on Tonys lap. „Thank you, sir.“  
When Peter didnt want to eat, because he was sad, Tony sat next to him and fed him per hand, allways keeping firm, yet loving eyecontact. Tonys eyes allways said: „I have to make sure you eat, but I wont force it down your throat if you absolutly cant eat.“  
Peter had allways believed that deep down under Tonys sarcasm, his frustration and strictness had allways been love, burried to be found if you looked hard enough.

„Peter. Peter! PETER! Are you listening to me?“  
Peter woke up. „Yes? Yes. You dont want me anymore.“  
Tony still looked at him with that ice cold expression. Then he suddenly started laughing: „Ha! Joke is on you. I was just messing around.“  
Typical Tony.


	8. Beds and diets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isnt going anywhere and Flash has a new diet

Tonys POV  
He had upset the kid, that was for sure. Damage controll, asap.  
Carefully he pulled Peter into a hug. „Hey, little Einstein, for someone who is so bright you are incredibly dense sometimes. This household would kick the bucket if it werent for you.“  
Peter smiled gently, modestly. „You dont need me. You have MJ.“  
„Miss Jones isnt Peter Parker. That was a lot, how about you go rest a bit?“  
Obediently Peter curled himself up on Tonys bed.

„Why didnt you tell me sooner that you had a headache, Michelle? Did you drink enough water today?“  
The girl didnt answer. She rested on her bed, on her back, Tony was kneeling on the floor infront of it and was running his fingers through her curls. Initially he had wanted to give her a headmassage, but the thickness of her hair and her heavy curls had prevented that. Every second movement had just produced a litany of whimpers and „Ouch, ouch, ouch, Mr Stark, you are hurting me!“ This now, this seemed to be fine with her.  
Mr. Stark rubbed a few drops of peppermint oil into her temples.  
„You are all just big babies arent ya? I bet you all just get sick to get mollycoddled by me.“  
„ And you are doing such a good job of it.“  
Peter appeared in the doorway. Tony looked up and smiled.   
„Did you have a nice nap, Mr. Parker?“  
Nodding slowly, Peter came over and sat at MJs bedside. He took the glas of water from the bedsidetable and held it to MJs lips.  
„Why dont you sleep a while aswell, my girl, hm? Will do you some good.“

Peters POV  
Peter was sent to bed (Tonys bed to be specific) without dinner. Wondering what he might have done now to displease his fosterfather he just sat at the headboard and read a book. Holidays, no homework to do. He wondered what Flash, Ned and MJ were doing all day while he was locked up with Tony or on patrol in secret.  
When Mr. Stark came in two hours later Peter did his best to look sufficiently chastised. His fosterfather carried a steeming bowl and a spoon.  
„Why arent you wearing your nightclothes yet? Do you still have somewhere to be? I dont think so, my boy. Go on, go change.“  
„May I go to the bathroom to change?“  
„Do you have anything to hide from me?“  
„No, sir. As you wish.“ Tonys fosterkid stayed right where he was. Taking his time Tony inspected every inch of Peters body.   
„I think its odd, Mr. Parker, that my chastisements dont seem to make any impact at all. Do I have to find a new impliment for you?“  
Peter shoke his head vigorously.  
„The belt doesnt work, the cane doesnt work. Do I have to find a whip for you?“  
Squirming and shaking all over Peter burried his face in Tonys chest and sang a litany of „No, no, no, no, please, no.“  
„Stop that, my boy, you are spilling the soup. Now, get dressed in your nightclothes and sit up.“  
Obeying Tony instantly got Peter a really nice, affectionate headscratch and a soothing kiss to the forehead.  
„Good boy. Open up.“  
Tony fed him the soup slowly.  
„I…I can eat on my own.“  
The man smiled. „I know. But I dont want you to.“  
Tony never had withheld food as a punishment. You might get the less tastier stuff and Tony would be in control of how much and when, but no one ever went hungry in the Stark household.  
The soup was almost gone.   
„Now, my boy, do you have any suggestion what I should do with you?“  
Cuddling closer to Tony Peter closed his eyes. „You could allways spank me if you d like?“  
Instead of an answer Tony asked: „Cant you just tell me whats wrong with you lately?“ He sighed when Peter didnt answer. „You say that like I would WANT to spank you, kid.“  
Peter opened his eyes again: „Dont you?“  
Tony couldnt stop laughing. „You are so nuts, kid. Now, be a good boy, find your place down there“, Peters fosterfather pointed at the foot of the bed „and dont make a fuss. Do I have to restrain you?“  
„Please dont, sir.“

Tonys POV  
„Why cant Peter watch TV with us?“ Ned asked when Tony came back into the living room.   
„Peter is tired.“

„Whats the matter with Parker lately? He allways has beef with Tony.“  
Ned snorted. „If it werent for Peter you would be in all the trouble with Tony. Peter is distracting him from your bullshit.“  
Tony felt Peter stir in the middle of the night. The boy got up and went to the window. He opened it and tried to climb out. But Tonys voice stopped him: „And where do you think you are going?“  
„Nowhere, sir.“  
„Thats exactly right, Peter. You are going nowhere. Come here.“  
When his fosterson didnt move, Tony hardened his voice: „I said come here.“  
Tony held his hand out, Peter carefully stepped closer and took his hand. Gently Tony took the boy into his arms.   
„Its after midnight. You, my dear, are supposed to sleep.“  
„Please, daddy I need some fresh air, I cant sleep.“  
„We can keep the window open.“ With gentle force Tony guided Peter back to bed. When Peter didnt stop squirming, Tony played the big spoon, holding the boy close.  
„Do you need a bedtime spanking?“  
„What for?“  
„Maintenance.“  
„Do you actually think that spanking me is going to achive anything?“ But Peter didnt fight Tony. He never did. He could have thrown the man through a wall. But he never did.  
Obediently he climbed over the mans lap.  
It wasnt bad. Not like a punishment. In fact Peter barely felt anything.  
„Whats the matter with all of you kids these days? Is it the heat? Flash suddenly decided to become a vegetarian. You know, our Flash. The one who can eat butter chicken curry for breakfast.“  
„If he suddenly found his love and appreciation for veggies shouldnt you be encouraging that?“  
„Dont get cheeky, Mr. Parker.“  
„Of course not, Mr. Stark.“   
That earned him a few harder swats to his tighs.  
Whimpering dutifully Peter endured. Not for very much longer.  
„Will you be a good boy now? Huh?“  
„Yes sir.“  
„Good boy. My Peter is such a good boy. Isnt he?“  
Peter thought about it for a while. Climbing out of windows, swinging from building to buiilding on spiderwebs, sneaking out at night, going after petty criminals, was that something good boys did?  
After thinking about it for a minute Peter went for: „I try to be, sir.“  
Chuckling lowely Mr. Stark ran his fingers through Peters hair.  
„Do you have anything to tell me Peter?“  
Peter thought about it for a moment. Then he went for a safe route: „I m sorry if I disobeyed you, sir.“  
„Thats right, you should be. Little boys like you should be sleeping at this hour, not thinking about climbing out of windows.“  
Thankfully Tony didnt elaborate further. He just nudged Peter tot he foot of his bed and covered him with a blanket.  
Peter thought for a while.  
„Mr. Stark?“  
„Yes, Peter?“  
„Should I make almond milk hot chocolate for Flash in the morning?“


	9. Fingerstocks and sneaking around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes up with a new torture device and Peter cant stay inside

„You seem stressed lately, Tony.“ Steve sat his glas of water down.  
The man just waved the words away like an annoying fly.  
„Are the kids allright?“  
„What else should they be? Its summer. Of course they are allright. They are out and about most of the time.“  
Steve sighed and looked to the corner of the room, where Peter was kneeling.   
„All of them?“  
Tony looked up at Peter as if he had forgotten he was there. „Oh. No. Not Peter. Hey, you, back straight! This isnt a vacation! How often do I have to tell you that?“  
„Jesus, what is this, the military? Go a bit easier on him, Tony, he is just a kid.“  
„A kid who engages in seven different mischiefs before breakfast.“  
Thank you, how flattering, Peter thought and grinned to himself.  
„You and Pepper still not talking?“  
„Of course we talk. Well, not we. I do. I talk to her voice mail every evening.“  
Steve sighed. „I m sorry, Tony.“  
„I m not.“ Abruptly the man stood up, went over to Peter, tugged his head back by the hair and hissed: „Do I have to construct fingerstocks from scratch? Stop fidgeting around, Mr. Parker!“  
Peter murmered a quiet sorry and tried to stay still.   
„What on earth did he do wrong anyway?“  
„Peter? Oh nothing in particular, he is just grounded and I want him near me.“  
The boy in the corner smiled. „Thank you, Mr. Stark.“  
„If you talk one more time without being directly adressed I ll make you kneel on rubble! Lets see how you like that!“  
Peter shut up immedeatly.  
„Tony, arent you a bit…overreacting? I m sure whatever he did wrong cant warrant this kind of treatment.“  
„Let me be the judge of that.“  
„Tony, I know Howard did a number on you. But you cant pass this stuff on to your kids.“  
„Well, technically he isnt my kid.“  
Peter flinched so badly that he slammed his forhead against the wall.  
„Which part of „stay still“ did you not get, Parker?“

Steve left half an hour later and Peter had hoped that Tony might release him from the corner. But he didnt. He just started tinkering somewhere behind him. It sounded like he was working with wood.  
„Well, well Mr. Parker, what I ve got for you here will most certainly teach you not to fidget so much. You arent a small child anymore.“  
„I m sorry, Mr. Stark, I wont.“  
Peter looked at the strange object in Tonys hands.  
„These fingerstocks will make sure. Hands behind your back please. Now, this is a victorian punishment, lets see if it still works.“  
It was strange. Peter had expected pain, but putting on the fingerstocks didnt hurt. Well, it wasnt exactly comfortable to have your hands tied behind your back, but Peter had had worse.  
Obediently and calmly Peter stayed in his corner.  
The pain came later. His arms hurt, his back hurt, Peter started squirming. „Ow, ow.“  
„Stay still, Peter.“ Mr. Stark didnt even look up from his laptop.

Tony decided to be mercifull that day. He released Peter from the fingerstocks half an hour later.  
The rest of the day Peter was strangely distraught. He would flinch at every little noise, look around with wide, scared eyes and burst into tears when Flash got impatient over supper preparations.  
„Hey, Pete, I didnt mean it like that, whats the matter with you today? What got your panties in a bunch?“  
„Thats quite enough now, Flash.“ Tony sat down at the table.  
Peter had to keep himself from crawling into the mans lap.

Later that night Tony rested on his bed and didnt even have to count to three. In an instant there were arms wrapped around his torso. Peters fingers were gliding over the skin of his back as if they were looking for something. The boy was sobbing heartbrokenly.   
„I m sorry your dad hurt you.“  
Tony needed a minute to take that all in. But when Peter gently cradled him in his arms as if he was a very small child, he suddenly knew what Peter was doing. Peter was trying to comfort him! As if he hadnt been the very same person who had caused the boy himself pain.  
Carefully Tony reversed their positions and hugged Peter tightly.  
„You are such a good boy, Petey. Too pure for this world.“  
Now Tony understood. Peter had searched for scars on the skin of his back.  
„Its allright. I m sure I hurt you more than he ever hurt me.“  
Peters breath was flat and out of rythm. Tony thought about CPR for a moment.  
„Why does this upset you so much?“  
With a deep sigh Peter noozled him, nudged his cold nose into Tonys chest. Then he answered: „I cant stand the thought of anyone in pain.“  
„My little saint.“ Tony chuckled.  
Then he rested his head carefully on Peters chest and listened to the boys heartbeat.  
„Do you want the gravity blanket, my boy?“  
„Only if you cuddle with me.“  
Tony felt constricted under the blanket. Was it as much a torture device for his kids as it was for him? „Peter, darling, tell me, do you like this blanket?“  
Peter opened his eyes. „Yes. Especially if you prevent me from seeing and hearing too. And if you hold me while I m under it. Its a bit scary at first though. You know I…I get overwhelmed a lot.“  
„Well, I m glad. I hate it.“  
Immediately Peter looked concerned and sad and tried to wriggle his way closer to Tony.   
„I m so sorry! Here, let me lift it a bit for you.“  
„Come off it, kid, I ll survive.“

Being grounded was so boring.  
MJ and Ned were outside in the city and only Flash stuck around to prepare lunch. Normally Peter avoided the older boy like the plague. Flash could have a nasty temper. Peter knew that it came from feeling lonely, from being the outsider in their group of fosterchildren. More often than not Peter would try to do something nice for him. He stepped forward when Flash was in trouble and took Tonys wrath. He would leave his deserts for Flash. But any other time he tried to bring as much distance as possible between himself and Flash.  
Calmly Peter took his place at the worktable and started chopping up the cucumber.  
„Wash it first, you idiot! Jesus, someone like you studying at MIT, unheared of!“  
Obediently Peter stopped what he was doing and rinsed the vegetable.  
„Tell me, Penis Parker, what is it with you and Tony, huh? You never sleep in your own bed lately. He isnt doing anything nasty, right? If so, serves you right.“  
Peter flinched so badly that he dropped his knife. „What are you saying? How did you come up with that?“  
„Oh please, you are allways dancing around him. Do you think we are blind? Come on, you can tell me. Do you have a fling with him?“  
„Flash, shut the hell up, you dont know what you are talking about! If somebody hears that, we are all screwed!“  
Flash smirked. „Why are you so agitated about it then?“  
„Can you just shut up allready?“  
„Whats going on in here?!“  
Tony stood in the doorway and looked royaly pissed. Peter swallowed audibly. Did they disturbe him?  
„Im sorry, sir, I dropped the cucumber and I wanted to throw it away but Flash said we wont get a side dish then. I m sorry, I ll just wash it, right?“  
„And you cause a racket over a freaking cucumber? Flash you seriously need a hobby. And you Peter will be sorting lentils again very soon, just you wait.“  
Peter hang his head, whispered a sorry and hoped he looked chastised enough.

After lunch Ned and MJ and Flash were gone again quicker than Tony could say „stop“.  
Peter was upset. So upset that he curled himelf up in Tonys bed and cuddled the mans pillow close to his chest. It smelled of Tony, it gave him comfort. When he closed his eyes it was almost as if the man was there with him. Hugging him. Holding him close.  
Peter often wondered if Tony would love him if he was his own child. Sometimes he whished the man could adopt him. To Peter it didnt really matter if Tony was strict. As long as he belonged to someone…  
„Hey there, little spider. Why so gloomy?“  
Oh nothing. Flash thinks you are sexually abusing me and thinks I deserve it. But overall everything is fine, really. Peter decided to go with the truth partially:  
„I had a fight with Flash again. It was my fault, I m sorry.“  
Tony smirked. „My little martyr.“  
Immedeatly Peter panicked: „Dont be mad at Flash, he is just upset I guess.“  
„I m allways mad at Flash. Scoot over, I want to rest a bit, I have a headache.“  
Smiling softly Peter sat at the headboard. „May I massage your temples a bit? Flash is just angry all the time. Dont mind it.“  
Tony nodded. „Now, Mr. Parker, dont you want to tell me whats wrong with you lately? Ha, ow! Carefull, thats hurts!“  
„You have a headache again, sir. Migraine?“ Without waiting for the answer Peter put a few drops of peppermintoil on his fingertips. Normally he would have diluted it with sweet almond oil, but Tony could take it. His skin wasnt sensitive at all.  
„I ve got you, sir. Hush. Everything is fine, it is just me, Peter. I ll stay here with you, you can go to sleep whenever you want to.“  
„Good boy, Peter.“  
Peter was so happy to hear Tony say that, he teared up.  
When he thought Tony was asleep Peter curled up by his side, kissed his cheek and whispered quietly „I love you, daddy, get better soon.“

Peter didnt want to get up ever again. He could just stay curled up in Tonys bed and sleep. But he felt the tingeling and got up anyway.   
„And where do you think you are going? Come back to bed.“  
„I m going to the bathroom, sir. I ll be right back.“

Peter caught the handbagthief. It had been an easy catch. Didnt last very long.   
He was deadtired when he climbed back in through the kitchenwindow.   
„You are really sneaking out at night all the time“, sounded a cold voice from the shadows. „Got ya!“


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a lot to deal with

Peter turned around and looked Flash in the eyes. Fear paralyzed him. That was even worse than Tony catching him.  
„I saw you.“  
„Saw what?“ Peters breath was gone. Fear choked him. Any moment now and he would faint.  
„You are out and about when you should be inside. You are grounded.“  
„And now you are going to be a snitch or what?“  
„Well, if Tony knew…“ Flash grinned. „Do you think he will want to keep you if you cant even obey simple instructions, such as „stay inside?““  
„Dont tell him. Flash. Dont.“ Peter was panicking. Tony would kick him out. Well, maybe not immedeatly but eventually. He would loose the only home he had ever known. „Please.“  
„What are you doing outside anyway?“  
„Flash. What do you want? Please, dont tell him.“  
The other boy sighed deeply, as if he was in thought. Then he grinned like the cheshire cat. But it didnt look nice.   
„If I keep quiet about this you must heed my every request. As long as I say…PLEASE!“  
In the initial moment that didnt seem so much trouble.   
„Right. If thats what you want.“  
Flash s grin turned even bigger. „Great. I ll keep quiet then.“

In the morning Peter was met with a suprise. Miss Potts sat at the breakfasttable. Peter had had a bad dream about crashing airplanes. So the sight of the one and only, even vague motherfigure in his life made him light up like a christmastree.  
„Mummy!“   
It was out before he could stop himself. His more northern head was somewhere up in the clouds.  
„Peter, really, is that any way to greet Miss Potts?“ Tony scolded. His look was ice and snow and promised trouble.   
Peter flinched. His overwhelming desire to be close to someone had gotten the best of him again.  
But Miss Potts smiled kindly and held her arms out for Peter. Shyly Peter cuddled up to her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
Tony scoffed , rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like „Baublery.“  
Peter started whimpering lowely.  
„Its allright, Peter, I m here for you. Close your eyes. Everything is allright. Mummy is here.“

When Peter woke again it was lunchtime. Miss Potts was gone. Tony was royaly pissed. And no one else was there to stop him from taking it out on Peter. Flash, Ned and MJ were out and about again. If Peter had been allowed to join them he would not have gone home till sundown.  
But there was no escape today. So Peter decided to busy himself with cleaning the kitchen. Get back into Tonys good graces as soon as possible.   
When he was down on his knees scrubbing the floor he sensed Tony entering the kitchen. He prepared himself for the hand that would clamp down on his neck. But he couldnt help it, he flinched nontheless.  
„Trying to be a good boy now, are we?“  
„Yes, sir.“ Peter smiled shyly and looked down.   
„Look at me when you are talking to me.“ Obediently Peter raised his gaze up to Tonys eyes. The hand at his neck squeezed gently, Tonys thumb was stroking Peters pulse point.  
„When you are done here, come to my study. Dont make me wait.“  
Being in Tonys room meant trouble. Peter tried his hardest to remember what he had done now that warranted the mans displeasure but he couldnt come up with anything. Maybe his fosterfather just didnt like it when he slept so long? Was he still angry that he had called Miss Potts „mummy“? Wasnt he trying hard enough to be a good boy?  
Peter fidgeted around until he decided to play with a stressball that Tony had given him. When he had gathered up enough courage to actually knock Tony was right behind the door.  
„What are you waiting for, come in. What did I say about making me wait?“  
Allready shaking a bit Peter stuttered out: „N..N..Not to make you wait, sir.“  
Mr. Stark looked annoyed. Peter gently hugged the man and made soft hushing noises to calm him down.  
Ungently Tony pushed him away. „Go to your corner and dont come near me again until I call you!“  
„I..I..I m sorry. So sorry…I didnt mean to make you angry.“  
Peter looked for cover in the corner. He was shivering, big tears made their way down his cheeks.  
Whimpering lowely he curled himself up.

Five minutes later Tony had calmed down enough to call Peter over. Not very gently he ran his hands through the boys hair, tugged here and there. Peter was making small hissing sounds but didnt move from his place at the mans feet. Whenever he could reach them he noozled into Tonys hands.  
„What are you, a dog?“,Tony would ask whenever he did that and would pinch Peters ears.  
Tony noticed that Peter never fully cried but he whimpered like a hurt animal.  
„May I..may I have a hug, sir?“  
Peter looked so much younger than his years.  
When Tony didnt react immedeatly he murmured a „sorry“ and curled in on himself.   
„Of course, sweetheart.“ Tony took the boy in his arms. „You wouldnt accuse me of emotional neglect now, would you?“

Peter got away without a spanking. Somehow he wished he could get Tony to release him from the grounding. He would have taken any punishment without complaining if only he didnt have to sneak around behind Tonys back. He felt awfull about that.

He went two nights in a row without anyone noticing him.

The third night however he was met by a very angry looking Tony Stark at the other side of the window. His fosterfather made no move to let him in. So Peter kneeled down on the windowsill, put his hands around Tony on the glas, looked at him with scared eyes and waited.   
Tony flexed his jawmuscle. He looked so angry that Peter thought for a moment his eyes were burning.  
And then Tony Stark just turned around and left him outside.


	11. Dinner and trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash, Peter and Tony

Tonys POV  
Become a fosterfather, they said. It will be fun, they said. That wasnt fun, like at all!  
What on earth was that blasted boy thinking? Tony sat down at his desk, burried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. That wasnt happening! What was going on in Peters head?   
Maybe I should invest in a set of handcuffs, he thought.  
After he had calmed down he remembered that he hadnt let Peter inside. Quickly he got up and opened the window.   
The boy still sat on the windowsill. Somehow he reminded Tony of Peter Pan. Just a lost little boy who didnt matter.  
Well, he mattered to Tony.   
He extanded a hand to his fosterson and helped him inside.  
„Enough time to think about what you did wrong?“  
„Yes, sir. I went outside without your permission.“  
„Damn right, you did. Come here, you must be cold. Lets get under the covers.“  
Peter immedeatly snuggled up to Tony.   
He only wants my bodywarmth, he is freezing, Tony tried to tell himself. Peter held onto Tonys index finger, shut his eyes and whimpered like a tortured animal.  
Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair in an attempt to calm the boy down. Still whimpering lowely Peter hugged Tony close.  
„Dont even think about nuzzling.“ Too late. Peter allready rubbed his cold nose into Tonys chest.  
„I m sorry, Petey. I shouldnt have left you outside for so long.“  
He felt his shirt becoming wet. Peter was crying.

Tony cursed himself for being so stupid. After the windowsill-incident Peter had become so clingy that the man couldnt even go to the bathroom without Peter bursting into tears.  
Flash, who had only dared to whisper before, now openly called Peter „crybaby“.  
Every attempt to get Peter to talk about why he climbed out of windows and was out and about above the roofs of the city failed. Tony could have aswell talked to a wall.

„What am I supposed to do? Lock him in his room? Shackle him to the bed?“ Tony asked Steve Rogers on the phone.  
„What are you supposed to do with a boy who runs away all the time? I dont know, maybe he is in some trouble, or something. Yes, MJ, I m coming right away! Have to go, dinner is ready.“

„Looks delicious MJ, thank you. Its butter chicken curry, right? Where is Peter? Please, somebody tell me he didnt escape again?“  
„You left him restrained to your bed, sir.“ Ned looked like he wished Tony would choke on the next bite of butter chicken.  
„Oh. Right.“

„Petey. Wakey, wakey. We ll have dinner and then its right back to bed with you.“  
His fosterson only looked at him with wide distraught eyes.

Peter had hoped to escape Flash alltogehter that day. But the other boy sat at his place at the table and his gaze was full of malice.   
Between two bites of rice he suddenly said: „ Peter, PLEASE bark like a dog.“  
Flabbergasted Peter looked at Flash, then he turned red, then pale and started barking lowely two or three times.  
Tony didnt say anything but shoke his head, like he thought his boys were going crazy.  
Flash looked absolutly intrigued. Peter held his breath, scared of what would come next, but the other boy stayed quiet. Ned and MJ looked back and forth between them and got non the wiser.   
Until desert everything was peacfull and quiet. And then all hell broke loose.   
„Peter, give me your custard, PLEASE.“  
Peter sat there, frozen to his chair. Everyone at that table knew that he would kill for vanilla custard with raspberrysauce. There was no way to explain why he would hand his share over to Flash, just like that. That was bound to blow up in his face. But he gave Flash his desert nontheless.   
Tony looked at him sternly. „Are you sick?“  
„No, sir.“ The shame was nearly killing him.  
Obviously Tony didnt believe him, reached over the table and felt Peters head. „No fever. Strange.“  
Peter ducked his head and looked at every spoonfull of custard disapearing into Flash mouth.   
„Peter, PLEASE brink me a napkin.“  
Tony slammed his fist down on the table. „Eugene, watch it! Go get your napkin yourself!“  
When Peter made a move to stand up anyway, Tony held him at the wrist. „Go to my room, wait in the corner.“

Tony was livid. What the hell was going on his house?  
When interrogating Flash hadnt solved the issue, he had made use of Eugenes paddle. It only took one lick and Peter had stormed in. The boy had thrown himself between Flash and their fosterfather and had shielded the older boy from Tonys wrath.  
Tony had gone back to calling Peter Parker „his little martyr.“  
He had dragged Peter back to his room by the ear.   
„Kneel down in the corner and dont move a muscle until you are ready to tell me what this is all about.“  
When Peter fidgeted around a little, Tony put him in the fingerstocks and had threatened him with the cane if he so much as made a sound.   
Then Tony had gone back to his work and his tinkering.

Peters POV  
Peters arms became numb. He wondered if this instrument could do any damage to his nerves. He knew that Tony would have to give in at one point or another. He also knew that the wouldnt rat out Flash under any circumstances. The boy had enough beef with Tony as it was. Peter thought that Flash wasnt inherently evil, he thought that his fosterbrother was in constant pain and allways on the look out whom to blame for it. Maybe watching your parents die right infront of you does that to you. Peter often thought that he was far better off than Flash because he couldnt remember his parents. Five minutes later he thought that Flash was so lucky to have known a real familylife at all. It was strange.  
When Tony touched him between the shoulder blades he flinched so badly that he heared a joint cracking.  
„Hush! Hold still. Hurts, doesnt it? Here?“ Tony s hand was warm on his aching shoulders.  
Peter just nodded, too scared that Tony might still cane him if he made a sound.  
He turned around, nuzzled into Tonys chest. Tony gave him a kiss to the forhead and then released him from the fingerstocks.   
„Get down here, I will help you with the pain.“  
Why did you inflict in then in the first place?  
„What was going on with you and Flash tonight?“  
Peter turned around and looked at Tony imploringly. „Please dont punish him! It was all my fault, I…“  
„Are we applying for sainthood again?“  
Instead of answering Peter came back with another question: „Arent you going to cane me tonight?“  
„Are we developing masochistic tendencies?“  
„What?“  
„Oh, I allways can cane you if you absolutly want to. I just didnt think it was necessary tonight. But by all means, go get me the cane.“  
Now Peter got scared. „No, sir, please dont. I didnt mean to be cheeky or something.“ But he got up and obeyed Tony anway.


	12. Supervision and a trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony interrogates Peter and plans a trip for his kids

Tonys POV  
Tony had no real intention of using the cane. But when Peter was a little afraid he was more pliant. Maybe he could get through to him this time. Maybe this time they would be able to talk.  
At occasions like that Tony noticed how submissive Peter really was. He noticed the bowed head, the kneeling posture, the whisper in which Peter asked Tony to please go easy on him.  
Carefully he monitored the boys breathing. He didnt want his fosterson to panic.  
He held out his hand, Peter, without looking at him, placed the cane into the waiting hand.  
„You feel a bit better when one sense is gone, right?“ Without waiting for an answer Tony blindfolded Peter. The boy whimpered like a hurt animal at first but calmed down pretty quickly. Shyly he fumbled around for Tonys hand to hold onto. When he couldnt find it, Tony noticed that Peter started crying lowely.  
Instead of beating Peter, Tony just touched the boy with the implement. He could see that Peters senses were dialed up to twohundred and he was covered in goosflesh. But Peters breathing was normal and he didnt sweat, so Tonys conclusion was, that the boy wasnt too scared.  
„Do you want to play inquisition?“  
Now shaking all over and crying like a baby, Peter shoke his head.  
„No? But I have some questions that I really, reeeally need answers to.“  
Tony put his hand over Peters heart and monitored his heartbeat. Gently he caressed Peters hair. Then he finally gave in and let Peter hold his hand.  
„Where do you go when you sneak out every night?“  
Peter seemed gratefull that he didnt have to look into Tonys eyes.  
„Here and there.“  
Frantically Peter tried to come up with an answer that would calm Tony down.  
„Do you realize what the word grounding means?“  
When Peter didnt answer right away Tony gave the definition for him: „It means you are to stay inside this house. Or inside your room. Since this proofs to be too difficult for you, I ll make it easier for you: You will stay in MY room, where I can supervise you.“

The next few days were horror. The only thing Peter really liked was sleeping on the cot at the foot of Tonys bed. Every 20 minutes at night Tony would gently nudge him with his foot, just to see if he was still there.  
Peter witnessed Tonys nightmares. He knew that he still had them from time to time, he just hadnt known that they had become more frequent. The man struggled around in the sheets, tossed and turned and cried in his sleep. Peter wasnt sure if it would help his fosterfather if he was woken up, so he craweled up to him quietly and hugged him. Tony would allways calm down in his arms.  
One time he started screaming and woke himself up. Looking down on the handfull of squirming fosterson in his arms he sighed.   
„What are you doing up here, little spider?“  
„Holding you. Cuddling. You were unwell. Why do you allways call me little spider?“  
Tony noticed the panicked tone in his question, but stored it away for interrogation at a later date.  
„Well, I m much better now. You can go back to sleep.“

Peters POV  
The next day Peter woke up to horrible news. Tony had decided to go on a weekend trip with them.  
Peter tried to calm himself down. Maybe nothing will tingle and nothing will happen and Tony will never notice.  
„Do we have to go hiking?“ Flash was allready complaining.  
„The fresh air will do you all some good. We will be sleeping in a tent for one night. It will be fun. Trust me a little.“  
Mj leaned onto Tonys shoulder. „We have to go shopping for food, sir. And please dont forget our sunscreen.“  
„Of course not, my girl. For now, lets enjoy our breakfast, then MJ and I will care for the groceries and you boys start packing stuff.“

Everyone, except Peter, was horribly excited. Flash was grumpy, but he was just grumpy for the sake of being grumpy. Everynow and then he would throw a „please“ infront of Peter. Like „Peter, PLEASE, carry my backpack for a while.“  
Tony asked them if they now had completly lost their marbles but he didnt interfere. Peter took the added weight without complaining.  
MJ got a tent of her own.   
„Why on earth is miss princess allways privileged?“ Flash grumbled.  
„She is a girl, idiot.“ Ned rolled his eyes.  
„Really, I thought she was a guy with boobs!“  
„I can go home again if nobody wants me here.“ MJ didnt look too pleased with the trip anyway.  
„No, please dont go. I ll help you with your tent, MJ.“ Smiling shyly Peter took her hand.  
Peter heared Flash mumble something that sounded exactly like „suck up“.

Peter was on alert all the time. What if somebody needed his help and he couldnt sneak away? How could he live with himself afterwards? Ugly images of his aunt and uncle appeared before his eyes.  
„Dollar for your thoughts.“ Tony put his arms around Peters shoulders. „You seem so gloomy. Arent you happy to be getting out a little bit?“  
„I am, thank you for letting me come. I m just tired, I guess. It will go away.“ Taking a deep breath, Peter went with a half truth: „What if something happens back home and I m not there to prevent it?“  
„My boy, nothing bad will happen.“


	13. A night under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Peter have a secret heart to heart

Tonys POV  
Tony had the overwhelming desire to take the boy into his arms and protect him from the world and whatever it was he feared. But he didnt in the end.   
He called Flash over and tried to distract him with helping with the camp fire.   
„Hey, buddy. We will pull through it. Like we allways do.“  
„Sure.“ But Flash didnt sound so sure.  
„Mr. Stark, Ned and I found what we think are blueberries! Can you come check? We could eat them for desert after lunch. Peter, come help picking!“ MJ was really really happy. Smiling, Tony caressd through her unruly hair.  
„Thats a great idea, Michelle.“

Twenty minutes later the grilled cheese was ready and the blueberries were collected in a bowl.  
„Peter, give me your last piece of haloumi. Please.“  
Without even looking up, just yielding to his fate, Peter handed his piece of grilled cheese over.  
Now Tony knew for a fact that Flash wasnt even overly fond of grilled cheese. But he also knew that Peter would kill for that special treat.   
„Allright, boys, whats going on here?“  
„What do you mean, sir?“ Peter asked, his voice sounded alarmed.  
„You love grilled cheese. And yet you give it to Flash without batting an eye? Are you sick or something?“  
„I m practicing altruism.“  
„Yeah, sure. I will find out what this is all about and if I find out its mischief you will both be in for it.“

Peters POV  
Ned got tummy trouble from the grilled cheese and Tony wanted him close just in case he got sick again. So Flash and Peter had to sleep in one tent. Peter was in despair. Flash was being a meanie until bedtime.  
When Peter had just blown out the last lantern he felt a tingle. Oh god, no. Not now! He forced himself to wait for another five minutes until he heared Flash breathing evenly. Then he got up again and changed into his suit.

It was an easy job. A lost cat in a tree.   
But when he returned to his tent he was met with a really bad suprise. Flash was standing infront of the tent and waited for him.   
„Eugene…please…dont tell Tony…dont…“  
„Go fly with me.“  
„What?“ Peter was lost for words.  
„Go fly with me.“  
„Flash you are aware that I m not acutally flying, im just swinging from tree to tree…“  
„Then do that with me. Please. I wont tell Tony, if you do it.“ Flash looked like a child at christmaseve. „Can you swing up to the top of that high tree up there on the hill?“  
„Of course.“

It was a starnight and the moon shined. It wasnt dark at all. Flash held on tightly to Peter, even when they sat on a big sturdy branch. Was Flash scared of hights?  
„Its nice to be outside tonight“, Peter started a litte smalltalk.  
„Sure. But Tony is only trying to compensate.“  
„Compensate what?“  
„He barely has time for us.“  
„Flash, Tony really has much on his hands. Working his projects and us.“  
„God allmighty, why are you allways defending him?“ Flash huffed. „He is treating you worse than ever and you still try to please him.“  
„He is all I have.“ Peter hated how hopeless that sounded.  
„You could do better.“  
„I think he loves us, Flash.“  
„Jesus Christ and Mary, Peter, wake up man, he doesnt loves US, he loves the 70 something dollars he gets for each and everyone of us every week. I mean look at him! Im sure he thinks we are still toddlers!“  
„Oh Flash, I m pretty sure he knows we arent.“  
„Are you kidding me man? For gods sake, open up your eyes! He…“  
„You shouldnt curse like that, Eugene.“ Trying to calm Flash down Peter started rubbing Flashs back. When he suddenly heared the other boy sobbing it hit Peter like a train. That weekend was the anniversary of the death of Flashs parents!  
„I just want to have them back again…“ Flash whispered. „I shouldnt have to spend my life stuck with Tony Stark.“  
„I m so sorry, Eugene. So sorry…“  
„I had it all. A nice home, a loving family. I was their only child. What do I have now? An indifferent fosterfather and a bunch of fostersiblings who hate my guts.“  
„Thats not true, Flash, we dont hate you.“  
When Flash didnt respond Peter asked quietly: „You used to live at Coramavenue, right? Lets go there.“  
Flash smiled. 

When they arrived back at the campside in the early morning hours they were met by an absolutly furious Tony Stark.  
„Do you two want to send me to an early grave?! You are doing a great job so far! Where the hell have you been?! I should tie you to the next tree!“  
Peter noticed that Flash had started shaking.   
So he approached Tony and tried to calm him down. „We are back here now. Its allright. We were just taking a little walk in the early morning. The weather is so nice. It was my idea, dont be angry, daddy, please.“  
Only when Flash sucked in the air audibly Peter noticed his mistake.  
Tony was growling lowely in his throat. Peter received a firm smack to the buttocks.  
Quickly Peter corrected: „I m sorry, sir, I m sorry.“ When Tony wanted to approach Flash Peter hugged the man around the waist and held him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and a Special thanks to those who leave nice comments and kudos


	14. The new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home and a new fosterkid

Tonys POV  
The boy was strong. Really strong. How come he hadnt noticed that before? Agitated he delivered a few more smacks and hoped Peter might let go. But he didnt.   
Tony looked at Flash. „Eugene, get over here.“  
He heared Peter murmer a string of „Nonononono“ and „myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault“.  
„Hush!“ Growling still Tony held Peter a bit tighter.  
„We have just been on a little walk, sir.“  
„I said Hush! What is it with you and allways sneaking out at night?“  
He saw that Peter was shivering all over.  
„We didnt do anything bad. We were just sitting under the stars.“  
„What on earth are you, love birdies?“ Now Tony was being mean.  
Peter fidgeted a bit. „The night is so nice out here, sir. I wanted to see the moon. I m sorry, I should have told you first.“  
„Allright, off to bed with you two. No, Peter you will be sleeping in my tent.“

Tony was glad they were back in one piece. Wanting to see the moon, my ass!  
Still growling lowely he made Peter curl up on the pallet.   
„Now be quiet and go to sleep.“  
When Peter tossed and turned for some time Tony started a conversation:   
„You can bring her along sometimes, you know? Is she a runaway? Fosterkid also? An addict? You know I got some pull in the system, we could help her?“  
„What? What are you talking about?“  
„Your new girlfriend. You know, the one you are sneaking off to every night? Or is it a boyfriend?“  
In the dim light of the camplamp Tony couldnt see Peter very well but what he could see was pure confusion.  
„I m not seeing anybody, sir.“  
„So you tell me you are not sneaking out every night to go see a friend?“  
The boy shoke his head.   
„What is it, Peter? Just tell me, just spit it out. It cant possibly be that bad.“  
Peter smiled shyly. Then he opened his mouth and…  
„NED! FLASH! MR. STARK, they spilled my soy milk! What shall I have for breakfast now?! Imbecils, idiots, all around!“  
That had to be a nightmare. It had to be!  
Tony got up and exited the tent. „Michelle, sweetheart, how about I fetch you some apples from that tree over there and I ll make you…porridge. With water. Yes?“  
The girl instantly started smiling again.  
„See? Find me some oats, they must be in the green bag. Peter, we…“   
He had wanted to say : „We will talk after breakfast.“ But the boy had allready joined Flash and Ned. 

To Tony Peter was a bit like water: Slipping through his fingers all the time, impossible to hold on to. He had thought that Peter was enganging in some mischief, or that he had a new friend who was considered bad influnce. Now he wasnt so sure about that anymore.

Peters POV  
Flash was still horribly upset. Angry, sad, something in between. Peter did everything to cheer him up again. Hopefully Tony wouldnt pick up on their conversation later on. He had been in luck, really. Escaping narrowly every time, before he had to answer the dreaded questions.  
Tony had joined Flash down by the lake. Peter didnt want to bother them. He watched from a distance. He couldnt hear what they were talking about but he saw Flash hugging Tony at some point.   
When they got back Flash seemed to be in a much better mood. He was hugging something to his chest that Peter couldnt quite see.   
When Tony approached Peter held his breath for a second. Had Flash told anything?  
No. Tony didnt make a move to talk to him.   
They all turned to breakfast. Michelle was still a bit pissed about the soy milk.   
Suddenly Mr. Starks phone rang.   
„Yes? No, not right now. Well, thats a bit of a hurry…What, you would bring him in in an hour? Make it two, then I can make it.“  
He hang up and took a deep breath.   
„Well, shit. Guys, start packing, our vacation is cut short.“  
Everyone was moaning.  
Peter hugged Tony around the waist, looked up at him and asked: „Do we get a new addition to our family?“  
„Well, its …temporaliy.“

Tonys POV  
Harley Keener. Tony had given the boy sanctuary a few times allready. He dropped in and out of the system every few month. It was a problem.   
Fifteen minutes after they had arrived back at the flat the doorbell rang. Tony had sent the other kids unpacking and shopping for groceries so he would be alone with the case worker and his new fosterkid.   
Harley stubbornly looked to the floor.  
Tony finished the formalities with the case worker and the woman left.  
„Well, well, well. Mr. Keener. Here we go again.“ When the boy still didnt look up, Tony threw a blue stress ball in the air and caught it again. The sound caught Harley attention.   
„Can you catch?“  
The boy nodded. He did.   
„Throw it back. Good. Left hand now. Oh, see, you are better at that than me.“ Harley smiled shortly. They continued to throw the ball back and forth.  
„Do you still like to have scrambled eggs for breakfast?“  
Harley nodded.  
„Verbal answer if you please, Mr. Keener.“  
„Yes, I still like to have scrambled eggs for breakfast, Mr. Stark. Its Harley, by the way.“  
„What did your stepdaddy do this time? Do you wanna talk about it?“  
Harley didnt answer.  
„Let me guess. He disappeared for days without end, left you alone to fend for yourself? Again? And did he come home eventually, totally wasted?“  
Harley still didnt answer. He just sat there, shaking like a leaf, tears were flowing down his cheeks like rivers.  
Tony took a closer look at him. The last time the social worker had dropped the boy off in his pyjamas, there hadnt been enough time to get him dressed. This time he was dressed in plain jeans and a T shirt.   
When Tony got up the boy flinched.  
„Do you need medical attention? Do you need to go to the hospital?“ Tony got closer, Harley curled himself up on his chair.   
„You dont want me touching you, huh?“ Smiling softly Tony fished for the small teddy bear on the shelf. „Show me were it hurts. Show me on Teddy.“  
Harley pointed to were the stuffed animals heart would have been.  
Waiting patiently Tony let Harley come to him. He just stood there, arms open, eyes closed until he felt the boy nuzzeling into his shoulder. Then he closed his arms around him, carefully, still giving Harley a way out. Not holding on too tightly.  
„You are severly dehydrated, I ll call Dr. Strange over.“  
„I dont need it.“  
„Kid,your skin is peeling off your hands.“


	15. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley hates needles as much as the next Person and Tony has... an Episode. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: dissociative episode

It was awfull. Just awfull. Harley hated needles as much as the next person. In the end Tony had to hold him down.  
„Get this shit out of me!“ Harley pointed to the IV.   
„It stays there until you are better, kid. It is whats best for you.“ Dr. Strange was as calm as ever. Tony was pretty sure he was self subscribing some tranquiliziers.  
„You still know how to change the bags? Three today should do it. I ll be back tomorrow morning.“  
Tony nodded.  
Harley reached out for the Teddy bear. 

Tony needed a cigaret. Like yesterday.  
When he came into the kitchen MJ was allready preparing an early dinner. What would he do without this girl?  
„Zendaya ( Thank you)“ and MJ got a kiss to the forhead. The girl smiled.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Peter passing the doorway.  
„Come here“, he beckoned the boy over.  
Peter looked somehow guilty and like he was in trouble. „Yes, sir.“  
„Where are you going at this hour of the afternoon?“  
„N..Nowhere, sir.“  
„Thats exactly right. You are going nowhere. Get out of that jacket and help MJ. Come to my study afterwards.“

Peters POV  
„You allways seem to have beef with Tony nowadays, is that true?“ MJ asked.   
„Yeah, I guess.“ Peter fetched the toast from the freezer.  
„He isnt too hard on you, is he? Should I talk to him?“  
Peter smiled sadly. As if MJ could stop Tony Stark.

When Peter entered Tonys study a deep urge to be close to his fosterfather overwhelmed him. So he sneaked up to Tony and hugged him gently from behind. Peter noticed his mistake as he felt Tonys PTSD kick in. The man flinched so badly, Peter staggered. Tony spun Peter around, his fingers digging into Peters upper arms.  
„I m sorry, daddy, so sorry, I didnt mean to scare you. It s just me. Just me…“  
Tony held onto Peter, so tightly, it hurt. But Peter didnt make a move to free himself. He rested his head over Tonys heart and listened to his fosterfathers heartbeat.  
Peter stayed like that for almost quarter of an hour. Tonys grip on him didnt relent. Somehow he couldnt bring himself to tell Tony that he was holding on too tightly.  
„I m so sorry. I…I just wanted cuddles…I wont do it again…Please…Ow…“  
On any other fosterchild in the world there would have been marks left on their body. Not on Peter.  
After twenty minutes tears were streaming down Peters face. He could have pushed the man through the next wall. But he didnt.  
Suddenly he was let go. When he dared to look up to his fosterfather, he noticed that Tony was on the way to being himself again.  
„I m sorry I scared you, daddy. I just wanted to cuddle you. I…I can come back later, yes? I..I wont touch you again, if you dont want me to.“ A lonely tear found its way down Peters cheek. Peter just loved body contact with Tony.  
„Why are you crying, Petey?“

Tonys POV  
Out of the fog that had been his memory, somebody emerged. Apparitional and blurry. Peter? Is that you?

What was the kid doing there?  
„I m sorry I scared you, daddy. I just wanted to cuddle you. I…I can come back later, yes? I..I wont touch you again, if you dont want me to.“

The kid had allways been strange somehow. „Why are you crying, Petey?“  
„I m not crying, sir, everything is fine. You should go lay down. I ll go and do the dishes, yes?“  
„You stay right there. I ll come to you.“  
Slowly Tony came over, kneeled next to Peter and took his hand in his. His fosterson flinched so badly, it hurt Tony physically.  
„You should rest, sir. You are unwell.“


	16. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Peter just wants to be cared for. Of course, Tony has other plans.

Peters POV  
Peter followed his web through the night. Tony Stark be damned. Grounding be damned. The whole fosterhome could go to hell tonight. What could Tony Stark do to him anyway? Lock him up until he turned to dust? Not very likely. Beat him bloody? Ten minutes later his skin wouldnt even be able to tell the tale.  
Peters eyes still hurt from crying. Living with Tonys PTSD was a challenge.  
Peter felt better when he could help people.  
Patrolling around restlessly until four o clock in the morning Peter finally came back to Tonys window. As ever, before he entered the room he put his hands around Tony Starks figure ( this time the sleeping Tony Stark in the bed), hugging him from the outside.  
Peter climbed through the window and curled up on the shakedown. Everything hurt but nothing would tell the tale come morning. Whimpering lowely Peter wished for someone to hold him. Carefully, slowly and hopefully soundlessly he crawled up to Tony and cuddled into his side.

He felt Tony waking up and holding on to him a little too tightly.  
„Sneaking up on me now, huh?“  
„Yes.“ Peter tried out a smile, even though Tony couldnt see it. „I just wanted you to hold me.“  
„I am holding you now, dont I?“  
Peter nodded. „ Yes, Daddy.“ Lets see in which mood Tony is now. The pressure didnt grow, Tony was completly silent. „Daddy, daddy will you cuddle me?“  
„Of course, my little spider. Hold still, non of that squirming.“  
There it was again. Little spider. So strange.  
„Daddy, ow, ow. Too tight.“ The pressure reduced. Peter turned around in Tonys arms and rested his head on the mans shoulder.  
„Im sorry I scared you earlier. I didnt mean to.“  
Tony made an affirmative sound. Then he pulled Peter in a little tighter. Peter could hear his heartbeat.  
Sunday afternoon. The mood of the fosterchildren was so bad you could have cut the tension with a butterknife.  
MJ had turned on her Cd player.   
„Tune that noise down!“  
„Thats no noise, I love this band!“  
„Kids, please. Calm down a bit.“  
Flash was so angry he was shaking. „You could have told us that this brat would be staying over.“  
„I didnt know myself until two hours ago, Eugene. He wont be staying long, I guess.“  
„I m right here, you know.“  
Peter tried to burry himself in his book. This sorry excuse for a family was irritating on good days. On bad days it was more than any sane person could bare.  
The problem was that non of them would have stayed with Tony Stark by choice. If they had had the choice.  
„May I be excused, sir?“ Peter asked quietly.  
He felt tingles. He was tired. He wanted out of there.  
Tony looked at him for a long moment, then he waved him away and turned back to Harley and Flash.

Peter stopped a bus with his bare hands. It would have crashed into a wall otherwise. His wrists hurt for a little while, but it was nothing that Tony would notice.  
Peter felt better when he could help people.

When he returned home he could hear Tony shouting from outside. Harley was in trouble. Just great.  
„I dont care if your last fosterfamily allowed this, I am your fosterfather at the moment and I forbid it, got it? Or is that too complicated for your highness?“  
Wow, Tony was royally pissed.   
Peter tiptoed into the living room, squeezed himself on the sofa next to MJ and kissed the back of her hand. He whispered in her hand: „Whats going on?“  
„Tony is a dick and Harley is being complicated.“  
„For how long is that going on allready?“  
„For half an hour.“  
„Is he crazy or something?“ Peter got up and made his way to the dormitory.  
He listened on the door for a moment. He wasnt sure what exactly Tony was doing, but he didnt really care he just went inside and threw himself between Harley and Tony.  
He waved Harley away with his free hand, then he started wrestling with Tony. The man was growling.  
Peter could have broken the mans wrists with two fingers. But he didnt. He let himself go limp and let Tony go to town.  
„How dare you mingle in my affairs? Thats between me and Mr. Keener. Why did you do that?“  
„I just didnt want him to get punished.“  
Tonys eyes were hard as steel. „Well, congrats, now its you who gets punished. Great accomplishment.“  
Carefully Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Tonys torso. He closed his eyes and imagined they were hugging. Peter craved some loving care from Tony, a nice word, a safe haven he could come home to. And all he got was stress.  
Peter took a deep breath. „Its okay. I can take it.“

„Why did you have beef with Harley anyway, sir?“  
Tony didnt interrupt the belting. To give him a little credit, he didnt hit Peter hard. In fact Peter hardly felt anything. Tony had also allowed him to keep his briefs on.  
„He thinks he has grown up in the last three month and now he may do whatever he god damn pleases.“  
Peter thought about it for a moment. „Harley has indeed grown up a bit, dont you think so too, sir?“  
„Ha!In his dreams. Stop wiggeling.“  
„I m sorry, sir. Ouch, ouch.“  
„Oh ouch, ouch.“ Tony pulled Peters briefs down. „You arent even red yet, you are barley feeling it at all. Stop making so much fuss. I should make a cane for you. Maybe then I will get through to you.“  
„No! No, sir, please! Please, no cane, have mercy…“ Peters voice was shrill with panic. He was shaking all over all of a sudden. It was so bad that Tony stopped his torment and looked down on him frowning.  
„I didnt mean it like that, Peter. You are my good boy, arent you? I wont need it.“  
Peter forced himself to controll his breathing. Calm down. He wasnt afraid of the pain that the cane would inflict. He was scared that Tony might find out about his healing abilities. There was no way in hell that marks of a cane could heal in a day.   
He was in luck. Instead of going through with his threat, Tony took Peter in his arms. Gently Peter noozled into Tonys shirt and cuddled closer.  
„Sorry, daddy. Dont be mad anymore?“  
„Its okay, kid.“  
Later Peter was sure that the word „kid“ had triggered it, but he felt himself crashing. Normally he could sense his fostersiblings going into little space half an hour earlier but now it hit him himself like a ton of bricks.  
His first instinct was crying so he did. He clung to Tony, suddenly afraid the man might shove him away. He was shaking all over.  
Tony must have felt a shift too, because he closed his arms around him and made small shushing noises.  
Gently noozeling into Tonys chest, Peter closed his eyes and sighed.


	17. Plain potatoes and rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their financial situation

„If we have to have pizza again tonight, I am going to scream for an hour. You promised me butter chicken, Mr. Stark.“  
„Until thats ready we will all be starved.“ Flashs temper was worse than ever.  
„You spoiled brats, you can be gratefull that you have bread and butter on the table each and every day! Now shut up, we will all eat plain potatoes and rice tonight. Thats what you get for all that fuss!“  
Ned, Flash and MJ groaned uno sono.   
Peter didnt dare to make a sound.  
Obediently he said thank you for the plain meal and didnt dare to look up at Tony.  
„When will that gadfly be gone again?“ Flash asked, pointing his butterknife at Harley.   
„Oh, that was rude, Eugene“, Tony didnt dignify that remark with an answer.  
„May I be excused sir?“, Peter asked solemnly. He felt a tingle and that he was needed elsewhere.   
„No you certainly may not, you have to wash the dishes.“  
Hanging his head, Peter obeyed. Sometimes he felt he was only one mistake away from Tony throwing him out on the streets. And he didnt want that. 

„May I help you with that?“ Harley had appeared behind him without a sound. Only because of his oversensitive hearing Peter had noticed the boy entering a minute ago.  
„Thank you, Harls.“  
„Where do you go every night?“  
Peter held his breath for a minute.   
„Nowhere…“  
„Can I accompany you?“  
„No.“  
Harley looked something between pissed and worried. „I ll tell Tony.“  
„You wont.“ Peters voice cracked. „Please.“  
„What will he tell me?“  
Harley and Peter froze. Shit. Tony Stark stood right behind them.  
„That ….that I almost broke one of the plates again, sir. I m sorry. I caught it right in time though. No harm done, promise.“  
Peter got a few pinches to the back of the neck, nothing painfull, but uncomfortable.  
„Come to my room when you are done here.“  
„Yes, sir.“

Tony wanted to do sensory deprevation again. Peter was fine with that. This time they met in the bathroom. Slowly Tony undressed Peter, asked how he was doing after each article of clothing. It turned out that Tony had bought a special solution that would turn the bathing water into water of the dead sea. Peter would be able to float without assistance.  
Peter didnt offer any resistance when Tony blindfolded him and put earplugs in his ears.  
Peter held on to Mr. Starks hand. „Stay with me, please? Dont leave me alone. It is all dark, I might get scared.“

After some time relaxation kicked in. Finally. Peter imagined he was at the beach with his parents. Luckily the blindfold soaked up Peters tears. Sometimes it pained him that he had never known his father and mother, couldnt remember their embrace, it hurt that he saw strangers when he looked at the old photograph.  
He wasnt sure if he imagined the hand that was stroking through his strands of hair or if Tony was really petting him to calm him down. 

Peter had managed to sneak out of Tonys room after the „bath“. He hated that he needed a jacket and that fall was allready around the corner again.  
„Can I come with you?“   
Shit. MJ.   
„I…I…I dont know if thats such a good idea.“  
„Having so many secrets, Parker, dont you?“ She smirked, lightheartly. MJ wasnt vile like Flash was. „Am I not your dear sister? You know you can tell me everything, dont you? I wont rat you out to Stark.“  
Peter smiled fondly. „I know, MJ. You are very dear to me indeed. I m just going for a walk around the block really. If you want to come with me…“  
What could it hurt?

Like Flash MJ liked the „flying“. Now Peter wondered if he should take Ned for a swing around the block too. But he couldnt very well carry his friend. He would have to think about it. Somehow he surley could manage?  
„Should we get into trouble…and I m good at that…Tony isnt going to trash YOU, is he?“  
MJ thought about it for a moment: „I dont think he has had a reason to punish me for half a year. At least I cant remember. It wont kill me if he takes his frustration out on me for once.“  
„Yeah, wont happen.“

Suprisingly everything went well for once. Tony hadnt noticed their absence or he frankly didnt care. Peter ended up at the foot of Tonys bed again. He managed to do that quite often.  
Tony rested on his side and was reading a book.   
„Tired allready, Mr. Parker? Do you want to go to sleep?“  
Peter shoke his head. „I want cuddles.“  
„Of course. I need to make a few phonecalls, does that bother you?“

„I dont bloody care whats going on with that delay. I needed the money three days ago! I have five kids to feed, damn you!“  
„What the hell do you mean you cant tell me how long Harley will stay here?! Something between two weeks and two month?! Is a really big difference, dont you think?!“  
Peter whimpered and held onto Tony. He was scared. He allways was when Tony got angry.   
Mr. Stark hang up and wrapped his arm around Peters shaking body.   
„Dont fret, everything is allright. I m not mad at you. If Harley cant move on soon we will be back to eating dry bread and potatoes all week. No more chocolate for you, my little spider.“ Tony new that Peter got horribly upset when he lost his contenance.  
„I…I dont need chocolate. Really, I dont. You can give my share to Flash and Ned and MJ, sir. Harley can have some too, it really isnt his fault.“  
„Our little martyr.“ Tony smiled.   
Peter thought about it for a bit. „Dont you get an allowance for us? Like, from the state? 85 dollars per week per person or something like that?“  
„Yes, he does.“ Flash had entered. „But he is too busy wasting that money for booze, I guess. Isnt that right?“ He was literally spitting poison.  
Peter held his breath. He thought Tony would just explode. Give Flash a beating. Or even admit the accusation.  
Mr. Stark didnt bat an eyelash. Instead he fished for his laptop under the bed, opened it, and beckoned Flash over.   
„Have a look. Thats my bank account. Open it, the password is a combo of the first numbers of your birthdates. In alphabetical order. Very good.“

Flash was silent for a long minute. A very long minute.  
Tony Stark hadnt touched their orphan rents in years. Not for food, not for clothing, not even around christmastime. Every single dollar, penny and pence was still there, since the individual day they had entered the system.  
„What…what do you want with it?“  
„Me? Nothing, thats all yours once you are of age.“  
„Is it for college?“  
„No, I have seperate college funds for all of you.“  
„Where did you get that money from then?“  
„Each and every week I put ten bucks for everyone of you in there. Are you done with accusing me of theft now? Not so busy wasting that money for booze now, am I?“  
Flash was really, really pale. „I..I m sorry, Tony.“  
„Get out of my sight, you ungratefull little brat.“  
Peter wanted to hold Flash back but the boy was allready out the door.  
„Please, go after him, I m sure he will be crying. He didnt mean it, he is just so upset…“  
„And what about me, huh? I dont have a right to be upset?!“  
„Course you do, Tony…but please…“  
Instead of an answer Mr. Stark dragged Peter to the kitchen. Lentils and rice this time.  
„Until I m back I dont want to see a single ricecorn or one lentil on this floor. If you even think about sneaking out again you wont be sitting down for a month.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting


	18. moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys mood really isnt getting any better

„Eugene? May I come in?“ Tony waited politly behind the door.   
„Its your house isnt it?“  
Tony entered and came to a halt at the window. He didnt look at Flash. He waited. He didnt have to wait long.  
„I m sorry, sir. That was rude of me.“  
„Yes. But you didnt know. I know it seems like I dont care. I do. I just have a hard time showing it. Why are you angry all the time?“  
Flash didnt answer immedeatly. „I just want to have them back again.“

Peter had obeyed Tony and had gone to work on his Cinderella task. He didnt want to strain his relationship with Tony any more than necessary. His spidersenses helped him work really fast. He ignored the spidertingles for now. More beef with Tony was the last thing he needed. When Tony passed the kitchen half an hour later he went in for the kill: „Sir? I m sorry. Please, may I be excused for…half an hour or something? I ll be right back and finish my chores, promise.“  
„You ll go even if I say no. Right?“  
Peter looked at Tony pleadingly. „Yes. But if you say „yes“ now I wont have to disobey you. Please.“  
Tony leaned against the doorframe and looked at Peter. „Allright. Were are you going? When you come back later you and I are finally going to talk.And if you try to get out of that talk again you wont be able to sit down for quite a while, I can promise you that.“  
Peter fought for the next breath: „I...I…just…I m going … I dont know…Please just let me go. I dont do anything bad. I can promise you that.“  
The way Tony looked at him broke Peters heart. But his fosterfather let go of his hand and nodded. „Allright. See you later then, Mr. Parker. Take care.“

Peter contemplated running away. There were hundreds things that could go wrong. Tony would freak out, abandon him or lock him up in an asylum. Worse, he would sell him to some hospital and they would try to make some crazy experiments.   
„Allright, Parker, now your dirty fantasies are coming through.“

When he returned to the fosterhome three hours later he expected a trashing. But nothing happend. The doctor was there.  
Sometimes Peter thought that people only visited Tony Stark to pick a fight with him.  
„Sometimes I m really worried about your state of mind, dear colleague. You know, all this whiskey that you pour down your throat can seriously damage your conception of reality.“  
Tony glared daggers. „You really must think I m a monster or something. What do you think I m doing exactly? Do you think I force MJ to sell her body on the street at night? Do you think I force Peter to beg in the subway? Hey, Parker, where the fuck is my tallage for today?“  
Tony said something else, but Dr. Strange shut the door in Peters face with a bang.  
The fosterson heared something about a rehab for alcoholics, then he went to his room and hoped he wouldnt cross paths with Tony again that day. The important talk ahead of him and Tonys mood ruined like that? No way in hell would he survive that talk.


	19. Stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really shouldnt have done this

He curled himself up under his blanket and tried to ignore Flash who was in a worse mood than ever. „Hey, Parker, PLEASE go fetch me a glas of water.“  
„Fuck off, Flash, cant you see he is unwell?“, Ned chimed in.  
When Peter didnt move immedeatly, Flash suddenly called out: „Oh, Mr. Stark…“  
Panic helped Peter rise quicker.   
„What is it, Eugene?“  
Peter handed Flash the glas. „I thought I had seen a mouse.“  
Tony was looking through Harleys schoolrecords. „You didnt attend school in the last month before summerbreak, Mr Kenner?“  
„No, sir.“  
„Did I allready give you a trashing for that?“  
„I believe so, sir.“  
Peter who was slaving away at Tonys bookshelfs dropped a book on purpose to distract his fosterfather.  
„Parker, honestly, how many times do you want to let that book fall? Do I have to make you kneel in the corner and hold one of those books up in your outstreached arms?“  
„No,sir, please dont.“  
„Put those books away, then I m going to deal with you. Mr. Kenner, dismissed!“

Peter held his breath for a few seconds until Harley was out of the door. Then he turned to Tony, waited until he came closer and hugged him around the waist.   
„I m sorry, daddy, I…“  
„Turn to the corner, hands over your head.“  
Obeying Mr. Stark Peter interlaced his fingers at the back of his head. He closed his eyes to fight off the feeling of being overwhelmed.  
Tony noticed his distress.  
„I need your help here, Mr. Parker. Talk to me. Will it help you if I shut down one or two senses?“  
Nodding numbly Peter expected Tony to prevent him from hearing and seeing. But it turned out it was only seeing for now.  
„Mr. Parker, I will undress you now, hold still.“  
Peter did as he was told.  
Mr. Stark talked him through the process, told him which item of clothing he would take off next. Then he ordered Peter to stay still, a moment later Peter heared his fosterfather rummaging.  
Peter wasnt sure what he was searching for. „Are you going to cane me again, sir? The cane is on the board over there.“  
„Mr. Parker, please refrain from telling me what I am going to do. Do you really want to ruin the suprise?“  
Peter had time to think about things in the darkness of the blindfold.   
„Sir? May I please talk to you afterwards? I want to show you something.“  
It wasnt the brightest move maybe, but it was a start for the conversation. Peter wanted to show Tony some of his powers. He wasnt scared as of then.

Peter felt that Tony was checking his body. Now and then he ran his fingers over Peters shoulder.  
„Mr. Parker, I know for sure that there has been a bruise on your shoulder two days ago. Why in hell is that gone allready? It is supposed to turn green first and then disapear.“  
„There is something I want to show you. Can you hand me your Army knife?“  
Tony eyed Peter suspiciously. „What are you up to, what do you need it for?“  
„Just…trust me on this, okay, sir? Watch me and dont be afraid. It will be okay.“  
„What will?“ Not for a second had Tonys gaze left Peters eyes. But he handed him the knife after another deep breath.   
Peter opened it and before he could think twice about it and before his fosterfather could take another breath he ran the knive across his wrist in one swift movement.  
The next few moments were lost in a fog of Tonys screaming.  
And Peter realized that this had been an incredibly stupid idea.


	20. Talking and being silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to get Peter to talk. Peter really wants to tell Tony everything.

When the fog disapeared again he found himself strapped to the cot at the end of Tonys bed. Tony stood over him but the man wasnt alone. Dr. Strange was there. The men were whispering. And they whispered about him:  
„He keeps acting so weirdly. I dont know what to make of it. I m just so scared he might…“  
„Has he expressed suicidal ideas before?“  
„Non that I m aware of. Peter is a very positive kid, normally.“  
„I ll be back tonight. Never leave him alone. Never.“

Peters spidersenses acted weird with the tranquilizers. He was tired and sleepy and all he knew was that he felt somehow sad when Tony wasnt in his field of vision. So whenever Tony came near him he would hold his arms out: „Daddy, daddy! Sit with me? Please?“  
When he heared Mr. Stark growling he realized a little too late that the man must be in a bad mood. It would have been better if he had adressed him as „sir“.  
Peter became so upset that his eyes welled up with tears. He curled himself in and wished his parents were there.

„He has been sleeping a lot. But he kept tossing and turning. Isnt this medication supposed to paralyze him?“  
„Actually its a strong muscle relaxant. It cant completly paralyze him.“  
„Pity.“  
„Tony!“  
„Allright, allright, sorry, I didnt mean it like that.“  
„I ll give him another dosage, he should be resting until tomorrow. Never leave him alone. Make sure that he eats and drinks when he his awake.“

Peter opened his eyes. He thought he had heared someone talking. He was still feeling weird and started whimpering when he didnt see Tony.  
The man stepped into his field of vision and held his hand out for Peter to take. Peter closed his eyes again.   
„Baby, are you awake? You have to drink.“  
Peter made no move to reach for the glas. He only opened his mouth when Tony held it to his lips.  
Sudden pain flodded his body. Tony was pressing akkupressure points on his hand.  
Immedeatly Peter curled in on himself and cradled his hand protectivly towards his chest. „Ow, ow.“  
„Allright, so you still can feel pain, thats…good I guess.“  
Peter noticed that moving took an insane amount of effort.

They stopped the tranquilizers a few days later. „Only for a day or two. To give his body time to adjust.“  
Peter was resting on Tonys bed, reading a book listlessly.  
Tony had noticed that Peter became easily upset with the tranquilizers. So he tried to keep the conversation light and didnt allow the other fosterkids to have any contact with Peter.

Food, Tony thought. The kid needs to eat. The others too. So he went to the kitchen and took a look around. If it werent for Michelle they would eat take out every day. The girl saw to it, that there were vegetables and fruit on stock.  
Tony cooked for an hour and afterwards called the kids to the table. Peter didnt come.

Peters POV  
Peter was sitting on the rooftop, crying silently. His plan had backfired royally and he couldnt see any way to communicate his powers and abilities to Tony Stark. He was now more afraid than ever that the man would sell him to a researchcompany or lock him up in an asylum.  
More than ever he wished for some adult he could confide his secret to. He longed for someone to calm his fears, for someone to not see him as a freak of nature.  
Could he just force Tony Stark to hold him in his arms until he fell asleep?  
Peter rested his head in his arms. He felt incredibly alone.

Tonys POV  
Tony sat on the windowsill, directly under Peter. He knew exactly where Peter was, he had heared him moving around on the rooftop. The fosterfather had made custard, the chocolate flavour, for desert, it was still steaming. He knew his boy could smell it and would soon be lured back in.  
„Just dont fall off there, kiddo.“  
Peter jumped down and landed gracefully on the windowsill directly infront of Tony.  
Tony needed every bit of selfrestraint to not freak out completly.  
His boy looked at the chocolate desert like he was under a magic spell or like he was hypnotized.  
Tony stirred the pudding with the heavy wooden kitchen spoon. „Desert is for good boys.“  
Properly put in check, Peter bowed his head.  
Smiling evily Tony took a spoonfull of the chocolate mousse and ate it himself.  
Peters nose nudged gently against Tonys wrist.  
„Begging now, are we?“  
Instead of an answer Peter leaned in and kissed Tony. On the mouth.  
Tony noticed right away that this move had been completly innocent, Peter was allready starring at the spoon again. He had only tried to gain a little taste of the chocolate.  
„I could spank you for that stunt you just pulled, you know. Take your over my knee and spank you with this spoon until you are nothing but a whailing crybaby, begging for forgiveness, right? No chocolate desert for bad boys.“  
Tony chuckled when Peter snuggled into his arms.  
„Is that your way of saying sorry, little spider?“ Peter nodded.  
„Is that how it goes now? I ll have to come up here every day and feed my little spider per hand, because he is too scared to come inside? Huh?“  
Peter flinched and backed away a bit, which sent Tony into a panic. He grabbed Peters arm and held onto the boy for dear life.  
Peter smiled: „Dont you worry, sir. I ve got it.“  
Behind his chestbone Peter could feel a vibration. Tony was growling.  
„That will be ten, my boy.“  
„Yes, sir. Later. Let me show you.“  
When Peter bent backwards just a little too much, Tony freaked out.  
„You. will. come. inside. NOW.“

Peters POV  
His head was full of really stupid ideas. But he couldnt think of any other way to show Tony his powers. This time the man hadnt even let him say one single word.  
„What do I have to do with you, so you learn not to pull such dangerous stunts again?“  
„I dont know, sir. Please, I…“  
„I know. That will be thirty with the spoon and afterwards thirty with my hands. And if you cant be good afterwards, it will be the belt for you.“  
„Please, sir, let me explain…ow…“  
„Allright. Explain it.“  
Peter took a deep breath…and was at a loss of words. Tony would freak out. He would freak out…He..  
„EXPLAIN IT!“ Tony roared.  
Peter broke down crying.

„Ready to explain anything yet?“  
Somehow Peter hadnt even bothered counting, he had just let Tony go to town on him. Maybe it would cool him off.  
It made Peter sad that they only communicated through the belt as of late. Even more so as he knew very well that Tony could be very affectionate if he wanted to. And if he wasnt mad at him.  
„Where may I start?“  
„I dont know. Ah, yes. Start at the beginn.“  
But Peter couldnt talk through the sobbing.

Tony relented after a while. It was a blurr really, but when Peter came back to himself, he felt that the nice, kind and affectionate Tony was there again.  
He came to the conclusion that Tony must have bathed him or something, because his hair was wet and he was dressed in a bathrobe.  
A cup of steaming hot chocolate was handed to him.  
Gratefully Peter cuddled close to Tony, kissed him wherever he could reach.  
Tony laughed lowely. „Sweet boy.“  
Slowly, but firmly he ran his fingers through Peters hair, exactly how he knew Peter liked it. Peter thought he might develop a hair pullling kink.  
„You cant talk about it, right, my little spider?“  
Peter wanted to. Oh god, how he wanted to.  
But he didnt. The risk was too high. The fear too great.  
„I m not doing anything illegal. I m trying to do good. I m trying to help others.“  
„I know that, my little spider. Drink your hot chocolate.“


	21. Letting go and holding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has come to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, tellmenoagain, for helping me with this chapter.

Peter sipped slowly on his cup, then offered the empty cup to Tony.  
His fosterfather didnt make him talk anymore that evening. He just made Peter sleep in his bed and held him so close and tight that Peter got trouble breathing. But his fosterfather didnt relent. With every movement Peter made he woke the man from a very light sleep.   
Every waking moment was filled with questions like: „Are you allright?“ or „Did you dream anything bad?“

Tonys POV  
Maybe he shouldnt have beaten the boy in that situation. But it was the only way he knew how to get through to Peter.  
Tony was resting on the couch, he heared the teenagers working in the kitchen, feeling a little guilty.  
„Its a hard knock life, “ Peter stated.  
Flash repeated: „Its a hard knock life.“  
He heared Ned ask: „What does hard knock life mean?“  
MJ repiled: „It means our lives suck.“  
The children sat around the T.V. Everything looked fine, normal really. Until Peter became anxious, restless and fidgety.   
„Cant you sit still, Mr. Parker?“ Tony growled.  
„Sorry, sir.“  
„If I wanted a sorry, I d have asked for one. Be good and stop that fidgeting or do you need the fingerstocks again?“  
Peter looked frightened and Tony didnt push it.  
After a few moments Peter got up and came over to Tony. Gently he cuddled close and waited for the man to wrap his arms around him.   
„Now, what is it that you want, Mr. Parker?“  
„Why do you assume there is something I would want?“  
„Because you are groveling, my boy.“  
Peter thought about it for a moment. He had felt the tingles ten minutes ago. What could it hurt to ask Tony if he could go?  
„Please, sir…may I leave for a bit? I ll come straight back here, once my work is done.“  
„What kind of work are you doing my boy?“  
„…Community service?“  
„So you did commit a crime?“ Tony smirked.   
Peter shoke his head and was at loss for words.  
Tony fetched a sheet of paper from his drawer of the table beside them and wrote down: „Cant you tell me?“  
Peter shoke his head again.   
„Write it down then.“  
Peter drew spiderwebs instead.   
„Is it something I would punish you for?“  
Nodding and looking scared Peter cuddled closer.  
Gently Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair. „Will it calm you, if I promise I wont punish you if you tell me? No grounding, no belt, no cane, no fingerstocks, no confinment to your room?“  
„I m not doing anything bad, sir, I promise. I go out to help others. You know…sometimes I…have a feeling when someone needs help. Like…everyday people, people from our neighbourhood.“  
„And you cant just tell me that? You have to sneak out in the middle of the night to do that?“  
Peter fell silent again.  
He took a deep breath and asked calmly: „Please, sir, will you let me go?“  
Tony looked at him long and hard. „You will go, even if I forbid it, right? Even if I order you to stay in here?“  
Helplessly Peter hugged Tony. „Please dont think I dont respect you. I ll honor every order you give me. But please dont ask this of me. Please dont make me give this up. I wont have to disobey you if you allow it.“  
„Go then. Take care. Meet me in my room when you come back.“   
Peter took a step towards Tony. He had a hug in mind. But he didnt dare to. Tony didnt seem to be in the mood for hugs. 

Peter helped out around the town all night. When he came home again in the morning light Tony was still sitting in his chair, in the exact same position. At his feet there was a suitcase. Peters suitcase.   
„You and I, Mr. Parker, we are not able to form a family. Pack up. Get out of here. We are through.“  
Peter felt numb. In fact, scratch that. He felt nothing. Nothing at all. No hurt, no sadness, no relief, no anger. He wished he could have cried.  
More than anything he wished Tony Stark would just freak out once more. Shout at him, lash out and give him a beating.  
But Tony Stark didnt do anything like that. In fact he was calm and collected, kind and gentle. He even wiped away Peters tears when they finally came after half an hour and he offered Peter one last meal.

When the soup was ready, Peter wasnt even able to eat it on his own.  
His fostersiblings were locked away in their bedroom. Peter could hear MJ yelling. He couldnt make out full sentences, but he heared that she repeated soemthing that sounded like his fosterfathers name in addition to „swine“ over and over again.

„Peter. Come on. Eat.“ Tony nudged the spoon against Peters lips and tore him from his thoughts.  
„Wont you be a good boy for me for one last time? Do we have to say good bye with a spanking?“  
Shaking his head fiercly Peter opened his mouth for the spoonfull of soup. As he took a bite of bread, he had an idea. Swallowing, and taking a deep breath, he asked the question,   
“Do you want to?“  
„Do I want what?“  
„Spank me.“  
Tony stared at Peter as if he had just grown six more legs.  
„I wont fight, I ll come willingly. Promise.“  
Sighing, Tony shoke his head. „Eat your soup. Open up, there you go, good boy.“  
Whimpering lowely Peter shoke his head. „Not a good boy.“  
„Everything will be okay, Peter. Do you allready know where you want to go? You still have the adress of your case worker, right? Do you want to be rematched with another fosterfamily or will you apply for your own little flat?“  
Peter leaned his head on Tonys shoulder and played with Tonys military tags.  
„Im sorry, daddy.“  
He sincerely hoped that Tony wouldn't feel the dampness that was caused by his tears through his shirt. Mechanically he opened his mouth for every spoonful of soup that Tony offered.  
His foster father put the spoon down and hugged Peter closer. Peter didn't care that the embrace was a little too tight. His spidersenses took note of the fact that Tony was also crying. It broke Peter’s heart that he did so quietly.  
Maybe…maybe it wasn't worth it. Just tell him. Get it over with.  
Peter took a deep breath. “I am…“  
“I have fifty bucks on me right now, you can have them. I’ll give you your college fund too, transfer it to that account we set up. Might take a day or two until you can have some of it.“  
It was useless.   
“Thank you, sir. I’ll repay you once I get a job, okay?“  
“Oh, come off it, kid, I won't starve because I gave you your lunch money early.“  
Peter tried one last time. He took a deep breath and hugged Tony, cuddled close to him. “I just wanted to tell you, that…“  
“I will miss you, my little spider,” interrupted Tony softly. “Who will cuddle with me in the morning, when you are not here? Who will come to me in the middle of the night when he can't sleep?“  
“Eugene, maybe?“ Peter tried to help his foster father out.  
“Ah, yes. But Eugene isn't as cuddly as you are.“  
Tony unclasped the necklace and handed one of the two tags to Peter. “A little keepsake.“  
Peter couldn't talk anymore. He was suffocating in his tears.  
„I dont want to throw you out of the house, but I have an appointment in fifteen minutes. How about I give you a lift? Its on the way. Here, Peter, take an apple with you, I dont want you to go hungry. God alone knows when the system will put the next meal in your belly.“

Please, just shut up. Just shut up. How can you stay so god damn calm? Why dont you freak out and yell at me, for once, when I need it? Give me a reason to be glad to leave this place. Please…thought Peter.  
Peter couldn't tell Tony that. He walked next to the man down the street, totally shellshocked. He could still hear the voices of MJ, Ned and Flash. They were still locked away in their bedroom. All three had screamed bloody murder. Everyone, even Flash had wanted to say goodbye to Peter, but Tony forbid it.  
They walked in silence and arrived at the foster care center building far too early.  
“Well, Mr. Parker. Here we are. I would accompany you inside, but you are a big boy, aren't you? I’ll be late for my next appointment.“ A kiss to the forehead, one more tight hug and a firm spank to the backside. Then Tony was gone. Gone before Peter could even draw a breath to say anything.  
Obediently Peter went inside the building and showed the lady at the front desk his ID.   
“Foster kid for sale, huh?“ Mean, old hag.   
Peter got a number and was told to wait in the sitting area. The next number was called: 31. Peter looked down on his number. 61. Just great. He would be sitting around until noon.   
Sighing, Peter looked around for a vending machine. He bought himself a small cup of hot chocolate. It reminded him of home, of Tony. Peter felt his tears rise up again.   
The moment he had finished the cup he felt it. The curse. It couldn't be anything else, Peter had decided. It was horrible, it was agony and it was totally the worst timing!  
I’ll just stay here, drink my hot chocolate and wait my turn. I’ll be a good boy for once. ...If you were a good boy you wouldn't even be sitting here.   
Peter sighed, dropped the cup in the trash bin, and was out of the window quicker than the mean old hag could blink.   
The victim was bleeding from a wound on the forehead. Obviously the man had been robbed. “Everything’s gonna be alright, sir. Did you see where they went? Stay here, I’ll be back in just a minute.“  
The man pointed Peter to the left, down the street, one hand rising to touch his forehead where the blood flowed freely. Peter was so busy thinking of getting back in time for his number to be called, he didn’t stop to look at the man’s face, beyond noting that he was awake and aware and would survive. All of his attention was focused on listening for the thief’s movements. So he didn’t realize until fifteen minutes later, when he came back with the stolen briefcase, who the victim had been. Peter Parker, Spiderman, stood in front of his former foster father.


	22. The right occasion for a private conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony finally talk

„I …I…I m so sorry this happened to you, sir. I ll call an ambulance.“ Peter was glad that the mask let his voice sound a little bit deeper.  
„No. No ambulance. Can you just accompany me home?“ Shivering, must be the shock, Tony Stark held on to the smaller super hero.  
„Yes. I ll try my very best. Here, sit down here for a moment. I ll be right back.“  
Peter fetched his backbag that he had stored behind conatiners an alley away, just to be sure. Only took him half a minute.  
„Here, let me give you my jacket. You are in shock, you could die if you are getting too cold. Here, have some chocolate too. It helps.“  
„Thank you. It will be allright.“  
„Eat.“ Giving Tony Stark orders. What a strange world.  
His former foster looked at the chocolatebar. „The world is a funny place. One of my sons likes the same brand. He could eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner.“  
The mask was a blessing. Tony wouldnt see him turn pale as a sheet of paper. Ned and Flash didnt eat this flavour of chocolate. Flash in fact allways said it was quite appalling.  
Had Tony just called him his son?!  
Peter didnt dare to breath. Did he know?  
Calm down. There must be thousands of boys around in America who liked this brand of chocolate. A bar of chocolate wouldnt give away his secret. It was absurd.

Peter supported Tonys walk, insisting that they go home, Tony had to rest a bit, his eyes looked so tired. In fact, Peter worried his fosterfather might collapse any time soon. The man fought the little hero tooth and nail.   
„I have to look for my boy. He must be out here somewhere, he didnt stay at the fostercare center. I have been such an idiot. He will never forgive me, how could I have done this to him? I have to…“  
„You need to drink something warm. Let me take care of the wound.“  
Being spiderman was a funny thing. Peter in real life had never dared to interrupt Tony Stark. Spiderman dared a lot more.   
„I ll make a cup of tea.“  
With eyes that didnt look tired anymore Tony watched Peter.   
Cup, teabags, spoons, sugar.  
„How well you know your way around my cupboard. As if you had been here before.“  
Shit.   
„I..Its just…everything is in such perfect order. It amazes me, that there are no labels with „spoon“ on it.“  
Tony smiled. Peter thought the kitchen had just become a little warmer.  
Carefully Peter set the cup of tea infront of Tony.   
„Thank you.“  
„You re welcome, sir. Drink. You will feel better soon.“  
I need to go. Peter looked at Tony and smiled sadly.   
„Here. Share with me. There is enough tea for both of us.“   
Tony sipped on his tea and closed his eyes for a moment. „You know, for a stranger you know very well how I like my tea.“  
Peter froze.   
But Tony didnt elaborate further.   
Of course Peter couldnt drink the tea through the mask. He just warmed his hands on the cup.  
„I ll be right back. Have to let the children back out. Such a stressfull morning. Do you have a family?“  
Swallowing hard, Peter replied: „I used to have one.“  
„Im sorry.“  
Peter wished he could have said „Its allright.“ But of course it wasnt.  
Right after Tony had left the kitchen Peter could hear MJ yelling: „I ll call the police! Abandonment is a punishable offense, you know! We have to go search for him!“  
„I didnt leave him in a parking lot, chained to a streetlight like an unwanted dog! I took him to the foster care center! He is cared for!“  
„You dont know that!“ MJs voice cracked. Peter could imaging her standing infront of Tony like a vengefull godess, ready to struck him with every horrible disease there was.  
„Allright! Fine! I ll call the foster care center, they will tell us that he is fine, being matched with a new family right now. Happy?“  
„No! But its better than nothing.“ Very likely MJ had crossed her arms infront of her chest, starring Tony down.  
„I ll be right back. Eugene! Make your bed allready! God, why am I feeding you lot anyway?! Get over here!“  
Peter swallowed hard, swung around two windows and landed infront of Tony and Eugene, just in time to catch Tonys hand before it could connect with Flashs cheek.   
This action seemed to wake Tony up. It seemed like he had been in a trance.  
„I…I m sorry, Eugene…I didnt…I…“  
„Now its time to chill out again. Sit down again, sir. Everything will be allright again. Do you need anything?“, Peter adressed Flash.   
His former fosterbrother starred at the stranger in the spandex costume like he had just spotted a unicorn. Or a dragon. Or both.  
„I…I ll make my bed. Laters.“   
„Laters, Flash.“ Peter waved.

„You have a lovely family“, Peter stated.  
„Thank you, spiderman. Well, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for saving me.“ Before Peter could do or say anything else, Tony had hugged him.  
Peter closed his arms around the man one more time and closed his eyes. Savour the moment, save it for a rainy day.   
„I have to get going, now, sir.“ Leave. Now. Before you mess everything up. „Thank you for the tea.“  
Tony handed him the cup, got up, closed the door of the kitchen and opened the window. „Drink up. Enjoy your tea. Peter Benjamin Parker.“  
Peter dropped the cup. The tea spilled over the kitchenfloor.

„How long have you know? What gave it away?“  
Peter sat on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket. His head was tucked under Tonys chin and the man had wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
„I ve known for quite some time. But you knew certain things that only Peter Parker would know and not some random superhero who dropped in to safe the day. You knew Eugenes nickname. I never mentioned it. You knew how I drink my tea. Insider knowledge. You were well aquainted with the kitchen. You eat the same sweets as my Peter Parker. A little bit much coincidence. But I was absolutly sure that it was you, when I saw my tag around your neck. My Peter Parker would have never given it away.“  
Peter cuddled closer.  
„Did you really think I didnt know that you sneak out every night? Yes, I caught you returning a few times. You know I have surveillance cameras around the house, dont you? No? Well you know now.“  
„Why didnt you say anything?“  
„I thought you knew that I knew.“  
Whimpering lowly Peter cuddled even closer to Tony. Still growling Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair, quite ungently.   
„Naughty, little spider. Worrying me half to death. I should find a whip for you.“  
„Please, no sir, I ll try to be good, really!“  
Tony didnt look very convinced. „ Trying is not good enough.There will be rules in place from now on, Mr. Parker. You will have to stick to a very strict schedule. And god may help you if I find out you strolled from the path I I set for you.“  
Now Peter looked positivly terrified. He started whimpering again and then the tears came.  
„Tell me what you are doing out there? Out with it. Now.“  
„I allready told you, I go out to help people. I have these webshooters…wait, I ll show you. Dont freak out, it is safe, I promise.“

Of course Tony Stark would freak out. It was only natural. For Peter it was also only natural that he ended up over the mans knee again. What wasnt natural was the surrounding. The were on a rooftop, a few blocks away from home.   
„I cant believe this! You have got to be kidding me! How didnt you fall to your death allready?“  
„Please, sir, please, just let me explain…ow…I do it for some time now, I know what to do. I dont get injured anymore…“  
„Anymore?!“  
Tony focused on Peters sitspots. Ow, ow, ow! Peter started squirming. Hopefully nobody could see them up there on that rooftop. How embarissing to get a bare bottom spanking out in the open!  
„See, thats exactly why I didnt tell you! I knew you would freak out all over me.“  
„Dont you blame this on me, young man! I have every right in the world to be freaked!“

Tonys POV  
They had found common ground in writing messages. „I m going there and there, expect me back then and then.“  
„What kind of problem?“  
Peter would elaborate the case, a lost cat, a stolen purse or a little shoplifting case. Tony then allowed him to go or put a veto in. 

„I cant write to you in the middle of a street fight, sir! Can you please see reason, sir? I am carefull, I promise, I m not doing this since yesterday…“  
„Do you really want me to put a tracker in your suit?“ Tony Stark was fuming. Again.   
„Why do you have to be such a controll freak?!“  
„Controll freak, I ll show you controll freak.“

Two hours later Peter found himself with a tracker shackled to his ankle.  
„If you dare to take this off I m going to find a way to implant you with a micro chip. Would you like that? No? Then behave.“

Two days later Peter was resting on Tonys bed, squirming around in light wrist restrains. Nothing that he couldnt have broken, but he wished to see what Tony wanted.  
Tony Stark wasnt even paying attention to him, he was talking to Dr. Strange.  
„Now, there IS something wrong with his blood, I need further testing.“  
„Is he sick?“  
„Not that I can see. Its just…different.“  
„I m right here and I can hear you, you know“, Peter scoffed.  
„Quiet, the adults are talking“, Tony pinched his ear gently.  
Whining lowely Peter nuzzled Tonys hand.  
„If you arent quiet I ll tell him to give you vitamin shots. And for gods sake, stop that, what are you, a dog?“  
„He is just looking for comfort, he is obviously in a lot of destress.“  
Tony squeezed Peters back of the neck. It was meant to represent a massage motion but Peter felt like he was a disobedient kitten being picked up by the mother.

Tony Stark was really worried. The condition Peter had, as Dr. Strange called it, was something he had never seen before.  
„Now, my little spider, I want Dr. Strange to run a few tests.“  
Peters squirming became desperate. „No, no, no…“  
„Hush. Everything will be allright. It will help us to know whats wrong with you.“  
Peter didnt fully understand why on earth he had to be naked from head to toe for some simple blood testing.  
Only when Tony held Peters hand the boy finally calmed down a bit.   
„Are you my good boy? Hm?“  
Peter nodded.  
„Well, then relax and let the good doctor test your reflexes.“  
„What is this contraption for?“ Dr. Strange pointed to the tracker on Peters ankle.   
„I want to know where he is .“  
„Right.“  
Dr. Strange left the vitamin shots for Peter on the bedsidetable.  
Peter was squirming in the restrains. „Please, daddy, please, let me out? I ll stay right here on the bed, I promise. If you cant let me out, will you sit with me? Please?“  
Dr. Strange had wrapped Peter in a blanket.  
„Will you please calm down?“ Mr. Stark looked like he hadnt slept in weeks.   
„Peter. Calm yourself. It is allright.“  
But of course nothing was allright. It was absolutly awfull.  
„I ll come back another time for further testing. If you like and if he is calm enough you can run a few sensation tests. Nothing weird, Stark. Dont scare him, he is allready traumatized.“


	23. Of tests, servicedogs and jumping off buildings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a hard time adjusting to Peters abilities

Peter was very much upset. Squirming around in his restrains he waited for Tony Stark to come back to him. What the hell were they even made of? And what was taking his fosterfather so long?  
When Tony came back into his field of vision, Peter begged: „Let me out of those, sir, please?“  
„Not yet. Soon. I will take away your sight. Here you go. And let me take way that blanket.“  
Of course Peter didnt like that very much but he didnt dare to object, out of fear Tony might punish him.  
As soon as his vision was gone he heared his fosterfather whispering near his right ear. „Dont be frightened. I wont leave you. I m right here. I will let you hold my hand.“  
Tony smiled a little when Peter got ahold of his hand, then strained his neck and kissed the back of his hand with a little trouble on his behalf.   
„Good boy. Now, can you tell me where my first instrument is touching you?“  
„Its a make up brush, it hovers right above my left knee. Ewww, that tickles. Haaa, now its at the inside of my right arm. Is it a little feather or something?“  
„How sensitive you are, my boy.“  
Peter smiled gently, then he asked softly: „Please…may I have a glas of water? I hadnt had a sip in hours.“  
Carefully Tony fed Peter from a cup.  
„Now. Let me take away hearing too. It will be allright, Peter, it will help you relax a bit. Dont be afraid. I will stay right here beside you.“  
„May I have my cuddly blanky back?“  
„No. Later.“  
Of course Peter could still hear something with the ear plugs. His hearing was so very sensitive that Tony couldnt really turn him deaf.  
Peter noticed some really bright light behind his blindfold.  
„Do you have a torch or something? Keep it away from my eyes, please.“  
Obediently and patiently Peter let Tony do everything he wanted. It helped that Tony asked how he was doing every five minutes. The man seemed frustrated that he couldnt really turn off Peters hearing and it obviously annoyed him that Peter could predict what was coming next.  
„Now, tarantula, I will try out how you respond to temperature.“  
„Please dont burn me!“  
„Peter, please, cut out the dramatics. Who said anything about burning you?“  
Squirming around and fighting against the restrains in earnest now, Peter started crying.   
„It is allright, please calm down. You dont want to try out temperatures today, thats fine. We dont have to.“  
Tony let Peter out of the restrains. „You ve been so very good, kid. Why dont you go to the kitchen and fetch yourself something nice to eat. I ll have to make a phonecall or two.“  
Tony wanted to suprise Peter. He called a friend: „Hey, Bucky? Could you bring Tessa over for a few hours? I want to spoil my kids a bit.“

Tessa was a pit bull, but the softest dog you could imagine. She was a service dog and from time to time Tony let his kids spend time with her. MJ had been afraid of her in the beginning, but she had licked and cuddled her way into the girls heart really quickly. Of all of Tonys fosterchildren Peter loved her the most.  
Peter had curled up with her infront of the fireplace. Tony didnt allow Tessa to jump on the sofa. The dog would lick Peters face non-stop.   
„Ew, Tessa, stay away from Peters mouth!“  
„I think those kind of orders are too complicated for her.“  
Tony rolled his eyes.  
„Thank you for letting me spend time with her, sir. Thats kind of you.“  
„You earned it.“

Peter sat on the rooftop and stared down on the city. Everything was normal, quiet, he didnt feel a tingle.  
When he felt Mr. Stark standing right behind him it was allready too late.   
„Would it kill you to be a little more… subtle ?“ Tonys voice sounded strained. „Please, please get away from the edge.“  
Smiling Peter got up and started balancing. „Its okay. I ve got my webshooters on me. See, if I slip, I can just…“

That was a really bad idea. But the afterthought didnt take away the sting of the embaressment. Peter was over Tonys knee again, his trousers down at his ankles and he had to submit to a belting.  
„I dont care if the whole city can see or hear you, you brought this on yourself! What is this?! Scaring me half to death with your stupid stunts!“  
„You dont trust me! I was just…“  
„Oh no I dont, not as far as I can throw you!“  
Peter was angry and agitated. „Doesnt it scare you that I could easily beat you down, throw you over the edge if I wanted to?“  
Suddenly Tony shoved him off his lap and stood up. He looked down on Peter like a king would look to his subject. „Go ahead. Go on and try.“  
Tony Stark opened his arms. „Come on, what do ya got for me? Come now! Throw me over the edge if you dare to.“  
After a fe moments, when Peter hadnt done anything but breath shallowly, Tony let his arms sink again. „Thought so.“  
Peter scrambled to get dressed. He thought about something for a few moments.   
„Sir? Here, let me show you my webfluid. It can hold people five times my weight. Give me your hand. Trust me, please. Its allright. On the count of three. Run. No thinking, just jumping. Come on.“

Tony Stark was screaming for half an hour. Peter hadnt known that was even impossible. Had Tony a fear of hights aswell? Did Peter just not know it? Or was the simple fact that he had just jumped off a building on sewingthread-thin spiderweb too much for the man?  
Mr. Stark had held onto Peter for dear life.  
Now he was over Tonys knee a second time within half an hour. That had to be a new record. Why did the man allways turn to beating him when he was at witts end?  
„Are you fucking kiddying me?! You must be out of your fucking mind! What the hell was this stupid stunt about?!“  
„Can you lay a bit lower on the f- bombs, sir?“  
„Excuse me?!“ Tonys face-color turned unhealthiely red.  
„Nothing, sir. Ouch! Sorry, sir.“  
„What is it with the whining, I thought you had super strength or something.“  
„I can still feel pain, sir. Like any normal person. Ouch, ouch. I just heal a lot faster. In half an hour you wont see a bruise or anything on me. But it still hurts.“  
„I ll have to come up with a more permanent solution then, dont I?“  
Peter looked up to Tony in fear. „No, sir, please dont.“  
„Hush my boy, I could never harm you. What did you think I might do, chop something off?“  
„Now you are being really creepy, sir.“  
„You jump off a building on a spiderwebthread and you call me creepy?!“ Loud. Tonys voice was too loud. Why couldnt the man just stop screaming and shouting?  
Peter wanted to curl himself up, but Tony held him steady over his lap. For a moment Peter flexed his muscles and squirmed a bit. Now Tony had real trouble holding him still.   
„Do you want to wrestle a bit or what is this?“  
„You dont want to wrestle against me, sir.“  
„Oh yeah? Try me.“  
Now Peter felt really uncomfortable and uneasy. „I dont want to hurt you.“  
„I ll live.“


	24. Too strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark should not fight Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I m so sorry, I m soooo slow in updates. My daycare Center is practically closed, yet I work more hours than before. Isnt life crazy sometimes?

Tonys POV  
It was surreal. The boy was stronger than a young bull. Why on earth did he still submit to his punishments, like some naughty schoolboy?  
Peter was agitated and upset. Maybe some sparring would get it out of his system.   
„If it gets too much for me I ll just let go. Yes? What will you do?“  
„Me too. But please, sir, I dont want to hurt you.“  
„You wont hurt me. Its allright. I m not that sensitive.“

Of course Tony had known that the boy was strong. But the sheer force that was Peter Parker knocked the air out of his lungs.  
He lay on his back and fought for breath.   
Immedeatly Peter was above him, resting his head on Tonys chest, whimpering, crying.   
„I m sorry, daddy. Sorry, sorry, sorry. What happened when I touched you?“  
Reassure him, calm him down. You are the adult. Everything is fine. He has no ill intentions, he is just like an elephantbaby who doesnt know its strength.  
Tony felt Peters lips nudging at his hands. Was he giving kisses? Carefully and slowly as not to startle the kid even more Tony reached out and caressed Peters scalp, ran his fingers through his hair.   
„It is quite allright, baby. I m okay. Hush. Dont work yourself up, it is allright.“  
Peter was very much upset. Tony knew that his boy never had been able to harm a fly. Of course that was a big deal for him.  
„You are very strong, my boy. We need to be carefull.“  
Tony silently thanked god or whoever might listen that Peter respected and obeyed him. Heaven knew what could happen otherwise. 

Two hours later Peter was hooked to an IV again and was sleeping on and off. When he was awake he looked at Tony like a king would at an unruly, disloyal subject. As if he had committed high treason and was to be hanged drawn and quartered.   
Maybe he deserved it.  
„Man, I dont understand how you can live like that?“ Ned tried to get Peter out of the restrains.  
MJ sat at Peters bedside and held his hand.  
„I dont know either, I would have tried to kill myself a long time ago if I were in your place.“  
„And how is that a solution to anything, Eugene?“  
„He is far too strict with you. You need to tell him to back off.“ Flash didnt look at Peter.  
„Right, because he listens to ME of all people.“  
„Yes. He respects you the most. He likes you the most. He loves you the most. He will listen.“  
„I think, you lost your mind, Eugene Thompson.“  
„I have never been in a better mindset.“  
Peter rolled his eyes, then closed them again. „Look, he cant be pissed forever.“  
„Dont underestimate the grudge Tony Stark can hold.“  
Sighing lowely Peter stirred his hot chocolate.  
„He looks at me like he would look at a wild animal. An animal that is too strong for him.“

They all sat together in the evening, Tony in his armchair, MJ and Ned on the sofa, Flash in a kitchenchair and Peter on a blanket on the floor infront of the armchair and watched TV when Peter felt the tingles again.   
Gently he nudged Tonys knee. „Please, sir, may I go?“  
Tony looked down on him. „No.“  
Bewildered Peter looked up to Tony. „But…but…“  
„No buts. Who ever is in trouble will learn to overcome obsticals on his own tonight. You cant save everyone my boy.“  
„Please, sir, please let me go…I…“  
„No. You, Mr. Parker, will stay here tonight.“  
Tony could see that Peter was freaking out internally. But he didnt relent. Would Peter try to just climb out of the window? That thought made HIM freak out.

If Tony had been asked he would allways describe Peter Parker like this: He is just like water. I cant hold him, he slips through my fingers all the time.   
If Peter had been asked he would allways describe Tony Stark like this: He is just like ice. I cant touch him without freezing my fingers off.  
If MJ had been asked she would allways describe them both like this: They are just like fire. They will burn each other to ashes. 

Peter gave in to Tony for two days. On the third day he just ran. He climbed out of the window and threw himself into his work like lives depended on it. Because they did.   
The first time around Tony didnt even notice.  
The second time Peter earned himself a stern look when he came back.  
Then Peter found the courage again to ask Tony if he could go outside and help someboy. Tony was in a good mood, he allowed it. Peter couldnt be happier.  
The next day that allowance was revoked. Peter fell into despair. After another day he just escaped again. Returning home wasnt pretty. Peter thought he might go insane. Maybe that was Tonys endgame. Who knew nowadays?


	25. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reacts to Peter being sticky. Later all hell breaks loose

The man made him stay in his study most of the time. Peter knelt on the floor, reading a book. Somehow Tony allways made sure to have a contact point with Peter. He rested his left hand on Peters shoulder or he was idly playing with his hair.  
If Peter asked to sleep in the bedroom with the others, Tony allowed it, but if he said nothing he expected the boy to sleep on the cot at the end of his own bed.  
Once every few days, Peter couldnt remeber if it was every fifth day, or every week or so, Dr. Strange came to see him. He talked more with Tony than actually with him.  
Peter was just gratefull that he didnt order any nasty procedures to be done to him. And even though Peter didnt like needles very much he endured it for Tonys sake.  
Sometimes before bed Tony would try out Peters reflexes and his spidersenses. Peter, who felt more and more like a guineapig, would curl up under his blanket and would hope that Tony thought him asleep allready. Most of the time he didnt though. Like that night: 

Tony entered his bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly patted the blanket where he suspected Peters bottom to be. Peter started uncoiling, sitting up, showing that he was awake was his endgame. God alone knew what the man might do with him if he was asleep. Peters trust grew thinner and thinner.  
Scared that Tony might suggest trying something uncomfortable, Peter suggested showing the man some of his spideracrobatics. On the wall and the ceiling of the bedroom, nothing too dangerous, god forbid the man freak out again.  
Peter climbed up the wall.  
„This sticky stuff is similar to the spiderwebs I created for swinging through the city. It isnt really coming out of me. Look here, I made a shooter for it to fit on my fingertips.“  
Tony observed quietly.  
„I really like the free motion the spiderwebs grant me.“  
Reaching out to Peter Tony demanded that he come down.  
„I dont want you climbing around before bedtime, you have a hard time winding down from the day as it is. Now, I ll sit with you till you are asleep. No climbing out of this window in the middle of the night or it will be the cane for you.“  
Obediently Peter dressed in his night clothes and got into Tonys bed.  
„Do you want me to cuddle you a bit?“ Smiling happily Peter nodded. Tony reached for him and pulled the boy against his chest.   
„Is it allright if I stroke your hair and your arms? You tell me if you dont like it or if you feel uncomfortable, right?“  
It was at times like that that Peter thought that Tony must really love him.

The next day Peter showed Tony that the sticky stuff could hold a grown man. It ddint reasure or calm down his fosterfather, like at all. Even half an hour later and back on the ground again, he was still screaming on top of his lung.  
„Please, sir calm down, it is allright. Nothing will hurt you. I wont hurt you. Please stop screaming. Here, let me show you something funny.“  
Quickly Peter weaved a hamhock out of his spiderweb and urged Tony to sit in it. „It is allright, it is safe, please sir. Here, let me show you.“ Peter climbed into the hamhock and let Tony rock him a bit. „Now we change places. Let me baby you a bit, sir. Please?“  
It turned out that Tony didnt trust the spiderweb. Not as far as he could throw it. It was a tidious chore in the end.   
„Please, sir, cant you relax, even a bit? It holds you, I promise.“  
„What on earth is this made of?“  
„I ll show you later, sir, please just let go and close your eyes, right?“  
„You have got to be kidding me!“  
Peter sighed. „I swear, it is allright, it is perfectly fine, nothing bad will happen. See, we can even do this…“   
With these words Peter climbed into the hamhock and curled up next to Tony. Growling lowely at the back of his throat, Tony Stark wrapped Peter in his arms and positioned Peters head on his chest. „When we fall down, so you dont hurt yourself.“  
„We wont fall down.“  
„Says who?“  
„Sir, you ve got to trust me a little.“  
„Says the boy who jumps off buildings.“  
Peter sighed. „You ll rub that in until I graduate, right, sir?“  
„Longer.“ Tonys eyes were ice.   
Instead of an answer Peter moved a little to keep the hamhock rocking. He could still hear Tony growling, but it wasnt so loud anymore. After a while the man kissed Peters forhead and Peter could feel that his fosterfarher was on the way to calm down.   
Peter kept whispering stuff like „Everything is allright“ „We are not in danger“ „It will hold us“.  
„This is really marvelous stuff, how did you make it? Let me watch when you create it next time.“  
„Of course, sir.“  
„I still dont want you swinging around from building to building just being held by this sorry excuse for dental floss.“  
Peter chuckled but was quiet again really quickly, Mr. Starks gaze was stern.   
„I dont really see anything funny here, Mr. Parker. No swinging from building to building until I know exactly whats in there.“  
„But, sir, what if…“  
„No buts Mr. Parker. Dont you dare contradict me in this! It is for your own safety.“  
Peter gasped for breath. This was just so bloody unfair!  
„You cant just forbid me to go out and…“  
„I can and I will. You seem to forget that I am still your legal guardian until you are of age. I am responsible for your safety.“  
Helplessly mad Peter stomped his feet like a three year old.  
„You cant do this to me, you dont understand, people need my help and I…“  
„And you will do as I say, Mr. Parker or I will make your life as miserable as you can imagine!“  
Peter stormed off and banged the door on his way out. 

„I hate him, I fucking hate him, I…“  
„What did he do now?“, Flash didnt even look up from his book.  
„He grounded me again and I didnt even do anything! He is so bloody unfair, he…“  
„Jesus, catch a breath, dude! What do you want, brother, it is Tony fucking Stark, what did you expect? Of course he is going to be a dick about everything.“  
„Hey, you in there, cut down on the swearing! Do you guys need a tongue-bath?“ Tony Stark must have bat ears.   
Flash slammed the door shut.   
„What I meant is, Tony Stark will remain Tony Stark. He wont change miracolously into another, kinder person just because you suddenly have superpowers.“  
„I dont have superpowers suddenly, Eugene. I just…I dont know, I wished we would get along a bit better.“  
Eugene huffed. „Brother, come on. He loves you the most. You must know that.“  
Peter starred at his fosterbrother as if he had suddenly grown a second head. „You surely are sorely mistaken, dear Eugene. That cant be.“  
Laughing softly Flash just shoke his head unbelievingly. „Go on, tell yourself that. But you must know it is true. You are everything Tony Stark wishes he could be. But he isnt. He is just a miserable, bitter old man who takes his frustration out on us.“  
Peter sighed. „He is really trying, Eugene.“  
„Well it isnt good enough. God allmighty, why on earth are you still defending him? He treats you worse like Cinderella.“  
„I dont believe in fairytales, Eugene.“  
„Says the boy who can swing around the city like Tarzan.“  
„Touche. And what do you expect me to do now?“  
Eugene looked Peter straight in the eyes. „Go out there. Do what you have to do. What you do best. I ll take care of our Tony dearest. I have your back, promise. In five minutes one of my summerhomeworkprojects will miracoulosly explode. And you better take the chance.“

Half an hour later, Peter had hurried like mad, he climbed back inside through the window.  
The first thing he noticed was that somebody was resting on his bed. And it wasnt MJ or Ned.   
„You know, Parker, its not that I love you very much. I just like you because you are my damn fosterbrother. Otherwise you could go to hell for all I care. Really. But right now I really wished I was more like you and a little less like me. God damn it, go get me some pain killers.“

Peter did just that. And he did more:   
He stormed into Mr. Starks bedroom and went beserk: „You! You horrible, conceited, sorry excuse for a fosterfather! How could you? How dare you?! You had no right! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!“  
And the worst thing was that Tony Stark just looked at him like HE had gone mad of all people.  
„I had no right to do what?“


	26. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont ask me what this is about, I m not satisfied at all

„What the hell is wrong with you?! You cant do that to Eugene!“  
„Eugene needs to grow up a little quicker. If he could behave, he…“  
Peter lunged at Tony and tackled him to the ground. „Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Eugene cant grow up quicker! He is traumatized and forsaken and you get a kick out of it! And you have no right! Now go and apologize and I warn you, if you lay another hand on Eugene Thompson I ll make you pay for it!“  
With another deep breath Peter let Tony go. „Take it out on me if you absolutly have to. Leave them out of it.“  
Storming out of the room, Peter slammed the door behind him. 

Tony avoided his fosterson for three days. At dinner he wouldnt even look at Peter. In the end Peter ceded. In the evening of the third day he curled up at the end of Tony Starks bed. „I need my daddy.“  
„Do you now? Are you ready to be a good boy again?“  
I havent been a bad boy, but yes, whatever you say.  
„Do I have to make you my good boy?“  
Peter felt his breath become shallow. Run, his head said. Stay, the rest of his body said.  
„Answer me. Daddy has to take his boy down a peg or two, huh?“  
Instead of an answer Peter held on to Tonys ankles, closed his eyes and whimpered lowely. Instead of a beating he received cuddles that time.   
Tony reached out and gently and carefully caressed Peters forhead, down the bridge of Peters nose.   
When Peter opened his eyes again the man was smiling down on him. „You loved this when you were a small child. It was the only thing that could calm you down and get you to sleep. Lets do it for a while.“  
He loves me. He takes care of me. Even tough I am a freak with spidersenses.  
Peter closed his eyes again and let the tears roll down his cheeks.  
„Baby what is it? Did I do something that upset you?“  
„No. It is just…thank you for letting me stay with you. Thank you for loving me. I was so scared you wouldnt want me anymore.“  
Tony looked at Peter as if he now had lost his mind completly. „Whats the matter with you, Peter? How can you say something like that?“  
„You know…because I am a freak.“  
„Peter Benjamin Parker. You are not a freak, in fact you are the last person I know I would consider being a freak. Stop thinking stuff like that about yourself.“ Small, nearly light spanks landed on Peters bottom.  
„Naughty, you are so naughty, thinking such dreadfull stuff of yourself.“  
Peter squealed like a piglet. „I m sorry, daddy, I m sorry.“  
„Yes, you will be.“  
„Daddy, please…please… scared.“ Peters spidersenses shot through the roof. Everything was too close, too loud, too fast.  
It was a relief when Tony put the earplugs in, gave him a blindfold and lowered him into the saltwaterbath.   
Peter wondered if Tony was still there. Was he supposed to sleep in the saltwater tonight? What time was it? Something after ten pm?  
Uneasy and a little bit scared Peter started whimpering and trashing. Immedeatly a hand was there for him to hold onto. Oh. Tony hadnt left him after all.  
Another hand was gently stroking his hair.  
Peter calmed down and put on a soft smile to show Tony that everything was allright again. When in fact nothing was okay.

Wondering wether he should sleep in his own bed or on the cot at the foot of Tonys bed, Peter dressed in his nightclothes and washed his face again. Internally he was still upset, felt like crying. And to make things a whole lot worse he felt his tingles.   
Try to ignore it for once.  
You cant do that. 

Peter pressed the palms of his hands in his eyes until all he could see was black and white dots. But there were still things he couldnt remember and more things he couldnt forget.   
Upset and near crying Peter climbed back up to Tonys window and knocked.   
„It is open, kiddo, come in.“  
„Sorry I m late.“  
„It is so late, that we should call it early. What was going on, kid?“  
Oh good, Tony was making jokes, he wasnt angry. A bit braver now, Peter went for a hug. Cuddling was good for the soul, wasnt it?  
„What is the meaning of this, kid? Oh, you want comfort. Was it that bad? Are you hurt?“  
Peter had is eyes closed and whispered „Can you call the doctor, please?“

„Acute stress disorder. I have him hooked up to an IV. He should rest until noon. What on earth are you doing to this kid?“  
„I didnt do anything, he came home and was totally worn out.“  
Dr. Strange huffed. „Well, dont do anything without contacting me first.“


	27. Plans for later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calms Peter down. But he and Dr. Strange dont allways have Peters best interest at heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay, I was a bit stuck.

Peter woke up slowly and felt that he was wrapped in a blanket and someone was holding him. Smiling happily he cuddled closer.   
„What do I allways say about nudging your disgustingly cold nose against my chest?“  
„Not to?“  
„Right. Did you sleep well?“  
Nodding Peter tried to sit up.   
„Easy, kid. Here, have a sip.“  
After drinking from the glas Tony held to his lips, Peter cuddled back up to the man.   
„Why am I in your bed?“  
„You were unwell. Are you feeling better?“  
Peter thought about it for a moment, then he shoke his head. „Want to stay here with you. Dont want to go down to the shackdown.“  
„You can stay here, it is allright.“ Gently Tony was stroking his hair.   
Smiling Peter closed his eyes again and imagined that Tony would hold him, promise him that he would never have to go out there again. Because someone else got this.   
Whimpering lowely Peter cuddled closer and closer.   
„There is still no way inside of me, kid.“ Peter stopped his movements, he was scared Tony might send him to the shackdown and would no longer keep him in his bed.  
The image, that Tony would keep him safe from all harm in the world, was a beautifull one. Peter scrunched his eyes close and wished the other images away. Images that even the devil shouldnt see. He felt the overwhelming urge to scream, but he couldnt breath all of a sudden. Breaking out in sweat and panicking, Peter trashed around in the sheets. He wanted out of the blanket and out of Tonys hold.  
„Hush. Hush! What is it now? What is this tantrum about? Stop that.“  
„Daddy...daddy…scared…“  
„What is it? Do you have a panic attack? Hey, Peter, look at me. Look at me. There you are. It will be fine, the panic cant harm you.“  
Just in case Tony sent a message to Dr. Strange.  
After a while Peter had fallen asleep. Panic was exhausting.   
When he came to himself again he watched Tony cleaning some instruments.   
„Whats the riding crop for? Who gets riding lessons?“  
„It is for your naughty backside if you cant behave yourself in the future“, Tony chided.  
Instead of an answer Peter hid under the blanket.  
A moment later Peter could feel the wicked instrument touch him through the thick blanket. He shivered and once more hated his spidersenses.  
„I ll be good, sir. Please, be kind and mercifull. I didnt do anything.“  
Peter was sighing with relief when Tony put the crop away again. Instead of a beating Peter got a backrub. Tony smiled down on him gently.   
„Are you my good boy, Peter?“  
„Yes, sir.“  
Peter cuddled up again and closed his eyes again. He held onto Tonys right hand.

„You sure are the sadest bunch I ve ever met. You are exhausted allready? We didnt even run for ten minutes!“ Tony Stark looked majorly disapointed.  
„I m so very sorry sir“, MJ yelped „but my womanly disorder keeps me from reaching my full potential…“  
„Enough about periods allready, too much info Michelle!“ Ned had turned beet-red.  
„Really, why on earth do we have to put up with this girlish nonsense all the time? Isnt it Stark- home for Boys?“ Flash was annoyed.   
Before MJs eyes could turn cloudy and threaten to shed tears, Peter hugged her gently and friendly around the waist. „It will be okay, MJ, we will be done soon.“  
„How much longer?“, Flash panted.   
„You really are a pathetic lot, all of you! As fit as a couchpotatoe!“, Tony scolded. „Come on now, up that hill in ten minutes or there will be no lunch. And that would be a pity because we are not going to have the same old take out today.“  
„What are we having?“ the teenagers asked excitedly.   
„We are having take out leftovers from yesterday.“  
Groaning sounded from everywhere around Tony.   
„Yuck.“

Preparing for lunch was a sad affair. The teenagers longed for a shower and were fighting over the right who got to hit the bathroom first.  
„Stop this petty quarreling, you bunch of little dogs! Sweat hasnt killed you until now, wont kill you for the next ten minutes!“  
„Sorry, sir“, Peter stated quietly, even though he hadnt been arguing at all.   
They ate in silence. For two minutes. Then the fight over the peckingorder for the bathroom broke out again.   
„I ll go last. I can wait. Please, stop. I ve got a headache“,Peter pleaded after a while.  
„Do you want a painkiller?“, Tony asked sympathetically.   
„It is allright, thank you, sir.“

The others were busying themselves in the bathroom and their bedroom. Peter had stayed in the kitchen with Tony and helped cleaning up.   
„Do you get a kick out of that? Playing the martyr I mean?“  
„What are you talking about? It is just a freaking shower. No big deal if I stay sweaty for fifteen more minutes.“  
„You know thats not what I meant, I mean it generally.“  
Peter tilted his head to the side, looked at Tony and thought about it for a moment.  
„I dont know. I dont think so. Why do you ask?“  
„Because you are doing it again and again. So I figured you might get off to it somewhere.“  
„God, gross! Please, sir, can you come off it, it is only about a shower.“  
Tony sighed.   
„Just saying, kid. You need to stick up for yourself sometimes too. Put yourself first for once, you know.“  
But Peter stared at Tony as if he had just suggested moving to egypt and adopt a sphinx for a pet. He did that for a minute or two then he just burst out laughing.  
„What is so funny? I mean it, Peter. You need to take care of yourself more.“  
Smiling Peter hugged Tony around the waist. „Isnt that your job, dear fosterfather?“  
For that he got a firm spank to the backside. „Being cheeky now, are we? Lets see how well you fair with that.“  
Peter had never meant to be cheeky. He just didnt see that he needed care too. He was fine, he was safe, healthy and well. The others out there needed help. They were in danger, mortal danger. And who would safe them, if not Peter?  
„Earth to Peter! Bathroom is vacant now. Go take a nice bath and come to my room later. I want to spoil you a bit.“  
Peter was happy. What did Tony mean by spoil him a bit? Maybe he would get a nice cuddle or a massage? He dived into the warm bathingwater and tried to relax his muscles.  
He had almost fallen asleep in the warm water. Only did he come to himself again when Tony carried him out oft he water and into his bedchamber, like he weight almost next to nothing.   
He was placed on the bed and Tony rubbed him down with a faintly smelling lotion, it smelled of lavender but very very understatet.  
Then he got a headmassage. Peter loved those, Tony was really good at this stuff. He driftet in and out of consciousness, it was pure bliss. 

He woke up fully when he heared Tony answering a call.   
„Yes, he is doing okay.“  
„No, he hasnt broken any bones lately, I think.“  
„Of course you can come over tomorrow. What do you want to try?“  
„Oh you need more bloodwork done? Yes I ll give him plenty of water to drink.“  
„Really? Well, we would have to ask for his consent, wont we?“  
„Yes, you know that. If it comes down to me, you can do what ever you want with him, as long as you keep him alive.“  
Peter hid under his blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for comments and kudos, they encourage me


End file.
